Adara Scrimgeour and the Hunter's Obsession
by MsNevermiind
Summary: Her name is Adara, and she has been hunting Fenrir Greyback for what seems like a lifetime. It turned out she was the prey and fenrir proceeded to show her exactly who was in charge. Or was he wrong ? (Warnings: Smut, NSFW, Half-AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I only own Adara & Mr Fuzzles the rest belongs to their rightful owner(s)**_

_**Firstly I must warn in this chapter is already 'Smut' if you do not like that please don't read it or don't read the story ;) for now; Enjoy the first Chapter ^^**_

_Special thanks to my loving wife:** Nemishysteria**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

Adara walked to her radio and skipped to the song she wanted to hear.

_When I get home, babe  
Gonna light your fire  
All day, I've been thinkin' about you, babe  
You're my one desire_

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe, I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna be your fantasy, yeah_

She sang along whilst turning up the volume, filling her house with the song. She walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes.

_I don't what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me_

_Everytime I'm with you, baby  
I can't believe it's true  
When you're layin' in my arms  
And you do the things you do_

_You can see it in my eyes  
I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing  
Just let me show how much_

_Love you, need you, yeah_

_I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again  
I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in_

She started to dance, swaying with her hips along with the song.

_Stay with me, lay with me  
Holding me, loving me, baby  
Here with me, near with me  
Feeling you close to me, baby_

_So show me, show me everything you do  
'Cause baby, no one does it quite like you  
Love you, need you, oh babe_

_I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again  
I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in  
Till the night closes in_

As much as Adara loved using magic, she felt that tonight was not an evening to use it. Two months ago she came to live in this Muggle suburb at number 13, Private Drive in Little Whinging. Her father wanted her to be there for her safety while he took over Cornelius Fudge's job and becoming Minister for Magic. A funny thought really - a Veteran Auror now a Minister trying to fight off Lord Voldemort. _"You are all I have left in this darkening world, I will not lose you like I lost your mother."_ Her father, Rufus Scrimgeour had said to her.

Adara had refused at first because like her father, she was an Auror even though she only had a year of practice, which was not enough, according to her father, to live on her own in the Wizarding world. So Rufus had searched for a safe house within the Muggle world close to the Wizarding world in case she felt the need to set foot in it. But during these two months she hadn't set any foot inside the Wizarding world - she went shopping in Surrey and flirted with some of the men in the local pub in Surrey, pretending to be a common Muggle woman. She fell in love with Muggle music and had bought herself a brand new radio and had it on all day, playing various songs. Adara was done with the dishes and decided to take a shower before spending her evening reading a book.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room when she jumped in fright. "Mr Fuzzles!" She screamed. "Bloody cat." She cursed under her breath whilst taking off her clothes. She pulled the towel off her bedroom door and turned on the shower. After her brief hot shower, she dried herself and used a drying spell for her wavy, waist length blonde hair. She pulled on some dark green loose trousers and a black tank top, brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail that hang at the nape of her neck. She made her bed again, a stupid ritual that she did. In the morning she tossed off her blankets and left them, only making her bed in the evening after her shower.

On her way downstairs, she tossed her towel into the laundry basket, made some tea and opened her horror book. It was about werewolves and she knew all too well that werewolves were real. She once saw Fenrir Greyback when she and two other Aurors were chasing him. She knew that Fenrir was a tall, vicious-looking man but had only heard about him. It was six months ago that she had met Fenrir. Adara and her team were tailing him in the hope of capturing him.

_Adara's POV_

I looked around the corner of the building and saw a large man._ This must be Fenrir Greyback_. I thought as I looked at the broad back. I gestured to Leo that he take the right whilst Tom takes the left and I would come from behind so that Fenrir couldn't go anywhere without running into one of us. The woman in his arms - or what was left of her - was suddenly dropped to the floor as I watch Fenrir sniff the air before turning around and his eyes met mine.

I read in a file once that he had blue eyes, but it failed to mention that the day after full moon he had bright orange eyes. His lips turned up into a feral grin, bearing his pointed teeth and the air caught in my throat as the man straightened himself to his full height. Even from a distance I felt like a midget compared to him - not that I'm that small. Blood dripped over his chin and fell onto his chest where we wore a v-necked shirt and tight black leather trousers with heavy boots. He slowly stepped towards me, his shoulder length black hair covered with streaks of grey flew around his face as the wind blew through the street. His whiskers were the same – black with streaks of grey – and were covered in blood. I swallowed as I exposed myself, gripping my wand tightly, praying that Leo and Tom would be there in time. A low growl escaped Fenrir's throat.

"How nice of the Ministry to send dessert, and a tasteful one too by the looks of it." He spoke with a deep raspy voice.

I took a step back as Fenrir continued to come towards me. _Where the fuck are they?_ I thought. "IT'S AN AMBUSH! RUN ADARA!" I heard Leo's voice shout from behind Fenrir. My eyes widened at Fenrir's smirk and I immediately knew it was true. Not wasting time, I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"NO, the girl is mine!" I heard Fenrir growl as I dashed through the familiar Diagon Alley with Fenrir on my tail. I hid behind a wall to catch my breath. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He sung. I covered my mouth to muffle my breathing when my surrounding suddenly darkened and I heard his lips turn up into a smirk. I gazed up and saw Fenrir's long pointed nails lean on the wall, followed by his piercing orange eyes filled with lust. "Hello cub." He grinned as I crawled backwards, pointing my wand at him as he climbed over the wall with ease.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He said. "Hard.." He laughed at his own joke - a sick one if you ask me. He lowered himself onto his hands and knees and started to prowl towards me as I pushed my back against the wall, getting up onto my feet. There I was, an Auror scared to death. A poor display… I had been through Fenrir Greyback's file very thoroughly and knew exactly what he was and what he liked - he favoured young children to make them grow a fierce hate towards humanity, an animalistic base instinct of wanting to mate. As a woman I knew I would not stand a chance against Fenrir if he got a hold on me, but for now there were still three metres between us, and I wanted to keep it so.

"Do you want to play or are you going to show me what you are capable of, girly?" Fenrir asked as he straightened himself again. _Now or never!_ I thought and waved my wand. The spell blasted Fenrir backwards and I took my chance at making an escape. If I could just make it to the Ministry! I heard heavy thuds behind me and a mad man's laugh. I completely forgot that Fenrir was wizard as well, my face fell to the ground as a heavy weight pressed against my back.

"Got you." He purred in my ear as I gasped. I was turned around abruptly and separated from my wand whilst my wrists were pinned to the ground above my head. Fenrir's free hand travelled from my wrists over my arms to my face and caressed my cheek.

"If my father –" I started.

"If daddy –" He repeated with a childlike tone. "I'm your daddy now." He growled as he forced his lips upon mine. "I shall see myself well satisfied." He smirked against my lips, making me tremble with fear and squirm against his grip but it didn't work. His free hand worked its way down to my green blouse, his sharp nails making easy work of ripping it off my skin leaving, my breasts only covered with my black bra. Tears streamed over my cheeks as I felt him move further down with his hand. "I wonder –" He paused._ He wondered what?_ I thought as I curled my toes inside my shoes. He pressed his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply and continued sniffing as he went down. My chest heaved up and down and I pressed my legs tightly together when he reached my navel. He used his tongue as he came back to look me in the eyes.

"You don't reek of other men." He groaned as he pressed his nose back onto my neck and started to kiss my skin. I no longer felt my heart in my chest but felt it in my throat. "I love that little heartbeat of yours, cub."

"GREYBACK!" I heard a deep voice.

"Daddy." Fenrir grinned, barely adverting his gaze from mine.

"Get off her now!"

"Or else?" He asked, now looking up.

"Get off her!" Father's voice repeated.

"Dear Scrimgeour, she isn't your little girl anymore, she's old enough and she came willingly to me." He smiled. "And the Dark Lord wants her." I saw a bright light and heard more footsteps.

"Give it up, Greyback you are surrounded." Alastor Moody's familiar voice spoke.

"There are just –"

_ Crack._ "Make that three." Shacklebolt's slow and deep voice spoke. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry little cub, we'll be seeing each other again." Fenrir whispered into my ear before he scratched four deep lines over my stomach, making me scream in pain. I kept my eyes tightly shut but was able to grasp the wounds. I startled when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder.

"My daughter, you are safe now." I heard father's voice whilst he lifted me up. "Let's get you patched up." He said as he held me tighter.

_Third person POV_

Adara stroked the four lines that were across her belly. Fenrir was the reason Adara was in hiding. Scrimgeour immediately put Adara's position as Auror onto non-active and sought a hiding place for her, far away from the Ministry and Lord Voldemort's grasp. Though Adara was allowed into the Wizarding world, the contact should be minimum and to her luck the Muggles had caught her attention. Adara looked up to her ceiling as she heard a dull thud.

"That fucking cat, I'll break his neck if he tears that closet down again." Adara cursed as she threw the book on the table and stormed upstairs. She tried to open the door that would lead to her laundry/office/storage room, turning the knob but the door didn't open, even when she pressed her shoulder against it and started to push harder. "MR FUZZLES! YOU FUCKING CAT!" Adara shouted as she smashed her fist on the door.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home_

_Did he go away and leave you all alone_

_I got a bad desire_

_I'm on fire_

Adara jumped when she heard Bruce Springsteen's voice singing loudly in her house. _What the fuck? I don't remember turning the radio on!_ Adara lifted her wand and slowly walked down the stairs, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She pushed the door of the living room open but the room was completely empty. Adara gasped when she heard her cat meow loudly, turning on her heel and ran up the steps two at the time, crashing her shoulder against the door. When it still didn't open, Adara walked in to the spare room and pushed her head out the window. She sighed and climbed out.

"Idiot, here you are on a tiny ledge." She sighed, stretching her arms and the cat growled. She stretched her arm again to reach towards the balcony, made a little jump and got hold of the ledge and pulled herself up and looked through the window of her 'office'. She opened the door and nearly tripped as her cat jumped into her arms.

"Hush.. it's alright, nothing to worry about." She said as she petted her shivering cat, her eyes glared at the thing laying on the floor. "You are catching intruders aren't you." Adara smiled as she looked at the dead mouse. "Please, next time don't tear down the closet." She sighed as she placed the cat on the floor, and picked up some notes and made neat pile on her desk. She raised her wand when music started to play again a different tone.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Adara frowned. _What the hell? What will the neighbours think if they hear this music? And how would the music be able to play whilst I'm here?_ She thought. She waved her wand and the closet stood back on its original place. Adara shook her head whilst the song continued, opened the door and walked down the stairs.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides_

_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me; the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

She walked to the radio to turn the volume down when something - or someone - grabbed her from behind, a large arm tightly wrapped around her waist whilst the other hand ripped her wand out of her hand. Adara stiffened as the person behind her nuzzled in her hair whilst pushing her to the ground.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

Adara's heart raced as she felt something hard push against her buttocks. The music was killed. "Missed me?" A raspy voice purred in her ear and softly bit on her ear.

"Get off me!" Adara cried whilst squirming loose, recognising the voice.

Fenrir groaned as he felt the girl squirm underneath him. "So the cub does have a voice. I might want to add that your squirming is only swelling my cock more." He smirked, whilst one of his hands slipped between the floor and Adara's hips. His hand tried to reached in between her thighs but failed to do so, so Fenrir turned Adara around and his lustful blue eyes stared right into Adara's blue scared ones. "Your even less dressed that the last time we met." Fenrir said whilst licking his lips.

"Please don't, I'll do anything!" Adara cried, making Fenrir cock his brow.

"Anything, eh? I'm going to fuck you with or without your approval." He said whilst pretending to bite off her nose.

Adara's eyes followed Fenrir's movement. He let go of her arms to strip himself of his robe and shirt, leaving a half naked, overly grown man on top of her. He grabbed his wand and placed a spell on the house. "Wouldn't want the good neighbours to come knocking on your door would you."

Adara knew that she would be in trouble if she didn't agree so she nodded her head slightly. "Good girly." He grinned broadly, whilst letting his right hand travel over Adara's breast, making her flinch. Luckily for her, he quickly continued, or was that unlucky? Fenrir's eyes watched Adara's face intently because he wanted to savour every one of her emotions. His hand slipped underneath her loose trousers and to make things longer, he traced circles on the lower part of her stomach. Adara's jaw tensed as kept her eyes shut.

Fenrir eagerly wanted more so he slipped past her underwear and crashed his lips against hers as she gasped sharply, taking the opportunity of an open mouth to force his tongue upon hers whilst circling his finger on her nub.

"I am so going to enjoy you, cub." He muttered as he travelled down to her neck, sending shivers down Adara's spine. As bestial as Fenrir looked, he gently pressed one finger inside her. Adara arched her back whilst Fenrir licked up and down her throat. He pulled his finger out and brought it up to his face, licking Adara's moist of his finger, his pointed teeth bared into a grin.

"You are as tasteful as you look." He laughed. Fenrir ripped her tank top open, this time without the cover of her bra, so Adara quickly tried to cover her breasts with her arms as she heard Fenrir moan with delight, his large hands grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head. Again, Adara tried to squirm loose which made Fenrir chuckled deeply.

"Take your pick, face me or not." He laughed, licking his teeth. Adara's eyes widened, she wanted neither. Fenrir had led go of her wrists again and forcefully pulled Adara's trousers off. Stiffened with fear, she managed to get up and try to run away but she was brutally pushed against the kitchen table.

"Doggy style it is – my favourite." He whispered into her ear. "More likely riding a horse, giving the reins I have here." He said as he pulled her back by her hair. Adara's heart beat faster than she could ever have imagined. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do - not even her father could help her this time as his weekly visit would be tomorrow. Fenrir pushed her back onto the table and unbuckled his leather trousers before pushing them down his legs, his cock fully erect and his mouth drooling as he sniffed the air, picking up the scent of Adara's fear, using his sharp nails he easily cut through the thin thong. Forcing Adara to spread her legs a bit more, he steadied himself before her entrance, stroking his hands over her bottom as he dug his nails without warning into her hips whilst pushing himself inside Adara.

She screamed as Fenrir forcefully thrust inside of her, taking her maidenhood - something she wanted to keep for the right person, not this savage animal. "Yes, scream for daddy." He howled as he guided her to his rhythm, going deeper and faster with each trust. He pressed his chest onto Adara's back and kissed her shoulder before pulling her by her hair to a standing position,. One of his hands grasped her bouncing breasts and kneed them, drawing blood. He pulled her head to be able to reach her neck which he licked once before sinking his teeth into her pale skin, making her scream whilst she pinched the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Fenrir withdraw his teeth as he pushed her back to the table and started to ram into her, his animal side taking over, his hand clawing her back.

Adara bit her lower lip, the fresh gash in her neck hurting but she was quickly overcome by the nails that trailed over her back, bringing her more pain and more scars as she felt Fenrir moving even quicker, thrusting even deeper, his rapid panting echoing in her ears. His sudden withdrawal made Adara gasped in relief but he pulled at her hair again, _The pain!_ He turned her to face him.

"This going to be a long night." He said as he pulled her close for a kiss, but she quickly turned her head. "Aw, the little cub suddenly doesn't want to play. Let's do something about it, eh?"

"Just fuck me and get it over with." She hissed.

"What?" Fenrir asked placing his hand by his ear.

"Get it over with!" She retorted.

"No, before that." He grinned, She couldn't repeat that. He only heard what he wanted to hear. "I'm waiting." He said as he slid a finger inside of her, making her gasp. He crashed his lips upon hers as she moaned.

Fenrir broke the kiss as he pushed her onto her back. When his lips got to where he had bitten her, she flinched and he licked up the blood that had trailed down before his mouth travelled further down. His tongue played with her nipple while he his hands played with her other breast whilst he sniffed and grinned against her chest, _Her mind says no, but her body is starting to say yes, _he thought as he licked and kissed his way down. He gazed up and saw her eyes following his movement, keeping his hand between her thighs as he sucked on her clit and fell to his knees. He started to work with more passion as he heard her moan and felt her back arch. _Got you girly._ He thought.

Adara closed her eyes trying to cast out these feeling the man between her legs was trying to give her. She had often read books about dominating men and she secretly wanted to me 'taken', but she heavily questioned herself if she was prepared to give into Fenrir's affections.

"N- Oh god.." The words rolled from her lips before she could keep them in. Her back arched even more as Fenrir worked faster and an unknown feeling welled up inside of her. Her breathing sped up, gasping sharply as her body shook and she opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed by the feeling. Fenrir stroked and licked his way back up and climbed onto the table and watched her ragged breathing continue.

"I loved that sound." He whispered, making Adara shiver again. He inhaled deeply before speaking again. "If you could only smell what I could it would drive you as crazy as you are making me now, little cub." He grinned and stroked over her old scars.

oOo

Adara woke up to the sound knocking at the door. When she looked up she quickly closed her eyes again as the light was too bright for her eyes but they quickly shot open again when she heard deep, steady breathing and felt a muscular body underneath her. She shot up and covered her mouth before any sound could come out. As softly as she could, she lifted herself off Fenrir, taking the thin blankets along with her to cover her naked and wounded body. Before she was completely off the bed, she was grabbed by her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growled.

"There's someone at the door." She said softly. Fenrir sighed and dropped back onto the bed. "Make sure you come back. Or else."

Adara nodded before getting onto her feet. Her shoulders, her back and stomach hurt, and she was stiff and everything was because of last night. The knocking grew louder and Adara had barely gotten downstairs when she opened the door, revealing her neighbour, Bob. She didn't know his last name and didn't care. "Wow, what happened to you?" Bald Bob asked as he looked at the wild hairdo and blooded face of his neighbour.

"Rough night." She retorted. "What do you want?"

"Do you have some sugar I could borrow? The in-laws are coming over and Agatha forgot to buy sugar." Adara nodded, closed the door and dropped the blanket to the floor before walking naked through the house. _God what a night._ she thought as she looked around the living room where everything was out of order - the bookshelves were hanging skewed, drops of blood covered the walls and Adara finally looked down at her body and frowned. Most of her wounds were already healed as Fenrir had healed the deepest and others were now closed too. Adara grabbed a pack of sugar and walked back to the entrance and lifted the blanket tightly around her body before opening the door.

"Here." She smiled.

"Thank you. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concerned. Suddenly the door opened wider making Adara bounce up to a chest.

"What makes you think she isn't alright, muggle?" Fenrir growled lowly, making Bob's eyes widen as he looked at the largely build man standing naked in the door way. Although Bob wasn't the only one - a jogger bounced up against a lantern and the other neighbour screamed and ran inside. Adara slightly shook her head as she looked back at Bob whose mouth was hanging open.

"Get back inside you dog!" She barked at Fenrir and pushed him aside before plastering a smile to her face and bid the still shocked Bob goodbye. "Are you out of your mind? They think I'm a good woman." Adara shouted and pushed passed Fenrir who hugged her from behind.

"Not anymore." He said biting her earlobe.

"That's your fault."

"A lot of things are my fault." He paused. "Let do a goodbye fuck, eh?" He said grabbed her forcefully on her groin.

"Here?"

"You didn't object when we were in the kitchen." He purred as he pulled the blanket off her and pushed her against the wall.

"I don't know what time Father is coming and I need to clean up."

"I can _come_ in ten minutes if needs be." He groan as he pushed his already hard member against her bottom whilst nibbling on her neck. Making her drop her head back against his shoulder. "You are so much more fun now that you are willing, it only took you four times to realise." He said whilst caressing her hip. Adara turned to face Fenrir as he licked his lips seductively. His nails dug into her arms as he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her. Their lips crashed, filled with lust, and Adara moaned into his mouth and withdrew, making her head bump against the wall

"Ouch, fuck me." Adara cried.

"Already doing so." He retorted, before he teeth sunk back into her shoulder.

"Argh! Fenrir you fuck." The pain that was caused by Fenrir's teeth was quickly forgotten when he rode into her faster and deeper, Adara was completely in the moment and Fenrir loved the sight.

"Who's your daddy, eh?"

"Not you."

Fenrir growled and pulled out of her pushing her onto her knees as he entered her from behind. "Who?!"

"Oh, - Y- y- YOU!" Adara screamed as Fenrir's pace caught up. Adara cupped her hips for deeper penetration, faster, deeper and with great strength Fenrir pumped his seed inside the female that he had marked. Robbing her of her maidenhood, things had turned out even better than he could have imagined. The first four times she was scared, and her infernal screaming was driving him crazy, making him angry so he sought out other possibilities and when he found them, she practically opened her legs before him. Something about her made Fenrir so interested in the girl that now lay before him, succumbing to a heavy climax.

"Remember what I told you." Fenrir said as pulled himself up, walking upstairs leaving Adara on the floor.

* * *

**So far the first Chapter, how did you like it? Let me know please ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:_ First of all thanks for the reviews! ^^ Secondly; Today is a special day so that's why I upload now! =D I can't do a daily or a weekly upload because I have to send my chapters to my loving wife who re-reads and makes corrections and so I have to read through it again to see if I agree with her =P so I (we) will do our best to make it as quickly as possible, but I nearly work every day so I'm not always in the mood blah blah blah.. xD_**

**_Now! _Disclaimer_: I only own Adara, Gwen, John and actually everybody you do not recognise! The rest belongs to their rightful owner(s)!_**

_**Also! I forgot to add the names of the songs! For any one who is interested in them these are them:  
**Chapter 1 Songs_  
_1. Exile - I wanna kiss you all over._  
_2. Bruce Springsteen - I'm on fire._  
_3. Nine Inch Nails - Closer._

**Did I have every thing? NO! Today is my loving wife's birthday and the sole reason for my upload! So **_Happy birthday my_ _dearest!_

**I think I have talked enough here is Chapter Two!**

_Special thanks to my loving wife:_**_Nemishysteria_**

* * *

Chapter II

"Adara." A man's voice whispered. "Adara.." Adara sat up straight and her hand shot up to her right shoulder, flinching in pain. "It's alright." The man's voice spoke again, and she turned to look at the face that was seated next to her on the bed.

"Father?" She blinked at few times and looked at her hands, which were wrapped in bandages.

"Adara, thank Merlin. You are still alive!" Rufus Scrimgeour spoke while gently pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Where am I?" Adara questioned as she pulled out of the hug.

"You are in St. Mungo's, don't you remember?" Rufus paused and watched his daughter shake her head. "Four months ago, you were on an assignment to capture a Death Eater. Only you were caught by – by Greyback… I thought I lost you… The way we found you… You should have been dead."

"I've been in the St. Mungo's and not in Little Whinging?" Adara asked, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Why would I ever let you live in a Muggle suburb?" He sighed. "Take rest, you need it before you can get back on your feet." He added and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. Adara rubbed her temples and noticed that part of her head was covered in bandages. _What the hell? Everything was dream? A good dream but..._ Adara thought and hang her feet out of the bed when there was a soft knock and the door opened behind her.

"Afternoon, Mrs Longleaf." The nurse said, Adara shook her head once again. The dream must have had a strong hold on her as she hadn't even remembered that she was married. Or was this the dream world? "Shall I replace your bandages?" The friendly woman asked whilst gently tugging at the cloth on her shoulder.

The nurse waved her wand and locked the door and with another wave, Adara's shirt was taken off as well and the woman before her sighed. "What?" Adara asked.

"Many of us in the hospital and in the Auror office thought that you would succumb to Greyback's inflictions – a vile man, more likely a beast – wounding and raping women. I'm uncertain whether to call you lucky or not. Mad-Eye Moody was devastated and angry at the same time, several times he called you an ignorant dumb blonde." She paused as Adara gasped whilst the nurse pulled to hard at the bandage on her neck and shoulder.

"Ignorant?"

"Yes, you and Mad-Eye are an invincible team together, everybody in the Wizarding world knows that, but Greyback lured you, and you didn't heed Mad-Eye's words."

_ Knock, knock_. The nurse left for the door and closed the curtain before opening the door. _Didn't heed what words? And lured me? How, with what?_ Adara thought as she pulled at the bandages. When she had removed them, she slowly travelled over her collarbone upwards and felt two large holes at the front and two equally large ones at her back.

_*flashback*_

"You are not going! Not without me!" Alastor Moody roared at Adara.

"Then what?! Let my husband die at the hands of that fucking werewolf?!" Adara shouted back, pulling her arm out of Alastor's grip.

"We don't even know where he is!" Alastor retorted pacing back with heavy thuds of his iron leg.

"He's at Greyback's house... I know that place well. How many times have we set foot in that house?! If you're not coming with me, I'll go alone! I'm not going to give up my husband just because you want to listen to my father!" Adara said she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open when it suddenly slammed shut. Adara looked angrily at the door and heard the heavy thud coming her way.

Just as she turned around, Alastor Moody had pushed her up against the wall, a wand under her chin. "What makes you think that bastard isn't luring you out? You have heard him a lot, shouting how he wants to fuck you!" Alastor fumed. Adara swallowed – Fenrir had indeed often shouted those words when they met.

"I'm a better Witch then he will ever be a Wizard, when it comes to duelling he will stand no chance." Adara hissed through her teeth and grabbed her wand and placed it underneath her partner's chin. "Move out of my way." She added, Moody scoffed but lowered his wand.

"We'll go tonight." He sighed as he took a step back.

_*End Flashback*_

"You can't get in yet."

"Get out of my way woman!" Alastor's voice shouted at the nurse. Adara just managed to cover her body with the blankets in time as Alastor ripped the curtain aside.

"You make it awfully tempting to just kill you here and now." Alastor shouted as he grabbed her shoulders. Adara's face didn't show any emotion and was just blank. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I don't want to lose my partner. With who do you think I would work then? You are the only bloody one that can handle my temper." He said as he shoved a chair in front of him to sit on.

"You're like a woman on constant period." Adara finally laughed. Alastor had been her inspiration to become Auror – as well as her father. When she first set foot into the Auror office, she was scared of Alastor when he suddenly barked at the trainees – her included. But later she realised he did such things because he wanted to train them for unexpected things, and after graduation most of the trainees were teamed up and Adara gathered all of her courage and walked up to Alastor, asking him for at least one mission together. At first Alastor disapproved, so Adara took matters into her own hand and attacked Alastor in the middle of the Auror office, shouting that she could best Alastor.

She had lost but Alastor laughed and granted her said one mission. One quickly turned into two, then three and Alastor officially asked Adara's father Rufus Scrimgeour to be teamed up with Adara, as she had saved Alastor's life during the fifth mission. Soon after they were inseparable - Alastor's deep chuckle brought Adara back from her thoughts.

"I might be a woman on constant period, but I think before I act." He said making Adara scoff.

"Just get these bandages off, I want to get back to work and find my husband."Adara said as she unrolled the bandages from her hands. Alastor's lips thinned into a small line as Adara tried to get to her feet.

"You aren't even capable of standing properly." He said whilst placing a hand on her left shoulder to keep her balanced. "Rest, I'm still searching for John." He said and gently pushed Adara back to a sitting position.

A month later Adara, was allowed to leave St. Mungo's hospital with three large scars that ran over her left eye and ended on her chin, as well as several other scars all over her body. The bite mark in her neck was still mending though. Adara remembered that she wasn't bitten on a full moon so she wouldn't turn into a werewolf. Shortly after, she was let out of the hospital and went straight to the Ministry to rejoin the Auror office. When she arrived at the Ministry, several people halted her and welcomed her back, whilst others softly whispered and pointed at her face. Adara didn't care what they thought, she knew her job meant that sometimes you could get mauled. It was only matter of time before it would happen to her anyway. When she reached the second level of the Ministry; the Auror Office, she walked proudly into the Head of Aurors office she found her father, Rufus Scrimgeour, already waiting for her, standing next to Alastor Moody.

"We found him, but you are not going to like it." Adara's father said grimly. _Was he dead?_ She thought. Adara held on to Alastor's arm as they Disapparated out of the Auror office, the only place in the Ministry – apart from the main entry – where you were allowed to Apparate or Disapparate from and only the Minister himself and official Aurors were allowed to do so.

They Apparated to somewhere sunny and obviously not England. They looked towards a small white wooden beach house and Alastor only nodded towards it whilst he kept his distance and growled at several people who stared at him. Adara walked up to the door, firmly gripping her wand, ready to use yet still keeping it out of sight. She knocked on the door and a moment later it opened to reveal a girl barely dressed, with shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes that stared up at her with fear.

"Come on kitten, my cock is still hard." A man's voice shouted from further inside and the girl in front of Adara blushed deeply. Adara's jaw tensed as she glared back at Alastor, who gave a short nod and turned his back to her. Adara pushed the girl aside with ease as she stormed into the living room, finding the man lying naked on the floor. He quickly rose to his feet and tried to grasp the wand that lay on the table but Adara was quicker and used the Bombarda spell and his wand shattered to pieces.

"WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" John Longleaf yelled. Adara rose her wand to point it at him.

"You faked your own kidnapping so you could live with this little whore?!" She cried, making the young girl groan in protest. "Did you know he was married? Huh?" Adara questioned her, pointing her wand at the girl who laughed when Adara pointed at her.

"A Muggle? – I am working my bloody arse off, and you are fucking an under aged Muggle!"

"Adara, I can – " His sentence was cut off as Adara kicked him in the chest.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING SPEAK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted, grabbing the wedding ring around her finger and tossing it to the floor. "I was raped by the most vicious werewolf there is because I was trying to rescue my husband, whilst in the mean time you weren't even in any trouble…" Adara said calmly, pointing her finger at her 'former' husband. "I should kill the both of you."

"What the hell are you?" The girl's squeaked, her voice quiet.

"Bloody angry is what I am, but you can have him. I hope the two of you are happy until you are my age and he dumps you for a girl your age. How old are you? Sixteen?" Adara roared, making the girl blush before looking at John.

"You were married?" She asked him.

Adara rolled her eyes and pulled the girl by her hair. "I hope you can do what I can't, but promise me if he cheats on you, fucking kill him." She hissed in the girls ear as tears formed in her eyes before Adara pushed her towards John. She then walked outside and stood next to Alastor as he gave her a sideways glance.

"Don't you dare say anything." Adara said as she Disapparated.

Another month passed and Adara was only at the Ministry to honey her skills as Moody had told her in secret that he had work to do for the Order. She had heard of the Order of the Phoenix, though the ministry considered it blasphemy. Adara was different though, she had respect for the Order as it gave hope to some people, but for now Adara was trying to forget her husband. They had been in love since their third year at Hogwarts and as soon as after Dumbledore graduated them, John had stopped the ceremony to ask her hand in marriage. They had been married nearly eight years and he just left her for a young girl. It made her so angry, so she punched her fist against a practice dummy. She usually trained with her wand but right then she wanted some physical training.

"Adara?"

"What?" She snapped as she blocked a blow from the dummy that was magically alive.

"You might want to stop for a minute." Rufus' voice spoke as he conjured a chair to sit upon. Adara didn't stop and delivered a fatal blow to the dummy, making it fall to the floor. The gash in the cloth repaired itself and the dummy stood up again and launched itself towards Adara.

"Alastor Moody is dead." Rufus said, getting straight to the point like he always did, not twisting around the truth to cover it up or make it sweeter. Adara turned around in bewilderment and the dummy punched her on the jaw, making her drop to her knees. She quickly recovered and got to her feet, punching the dummy harder and faster until it stopped moving and Adara fell to her knees in tears. "My daughter…" Rufus started.

"Who?" She asked through her tears.

"I'm sorry?"

"WHO KILLED HIM?" Adara bellowed as she looked at her clenched fists through watery eyes.

"One of Voldemort's men." Rufus explained.

"Death Eaters." She repeated in a hiss.

"I – "

"Can I have a moment alone father?" She asked before she heard the scraping of a chair and the large doors close. Adara rose her wand towards the dummy to make it come to life again as it filled itself with more sand to make it bigger. Adara put her wand away and stood up, her face covered in sweat and tears as she launched herself towards the sand bag. It dodged her attack and kicked her to her knees.

"Your weak." It said, making Adara roar as she ran towards it.

_*Flashback*_

"Are you kidding? That thing is huge!" Adara cried as she looked at a bag of sand that towered over her, taking the shape of a human being.

"You are an Auror, you will often find yourself in situations that will test you. You might be small but you can use it to you advantage and you will over power them." Alastor Moody's voice spoke as he sat down with a thump. The bag came alive and chased Adara through the room as she ran away from it. "Use your wand, you can't run away from convicts." He snarled. "Your weak." Alastor chuckled as Adara lay under the dummy for the twentieth time.

"I'm not weak! That bloody bag is to heavy and too big."

"Yet you fought me a month ago. A senior Auror far above –"

"I was trying to get your attention."

"And now you have it. I'm preparing you for your first mission. Most Wizards – I mean most of the male Wizards will laugh at you because you are a woman, and not that tall. If you are strong both physically and mentally, you can show those bastards that you are tiny woman with balls larger than they will ever have." Alastor said, waving his wand and the bag of sand took a new fighting position.

_*End of Flashback*_

Adara panted heavily as the bag of sand lay motionless on the floor. What used to be its head was no more as the sand had leaked out. Adara stood up and, with a wave of her wand, the bag was gone and the room clean.

oOo

Adara was bound to a chair and blindfolded, momentarily unconscious. "Are you sure?" A man's voice said.

"As if she has a choice." A woman replied.

"Well not really but considering she is a Scrimg –"

"Considering her life is at stake if she doesn't comply." The woman snapped. Adara shook her head and swallowed, tasting blood.

"Where the fuck am I?" She muttered.

"Now, now. such a filthy mouth for a woman like yourself." The woman said, smiling.

"Dolores Umbridge? What the FUCK are you doing!? I'm an Aur-" Adara's sentence was cut off as was smacked across the face.

"Yaxley, easy on her. She's already had more than her share." Dolores spoke and removed the blindfold. Adara blinked as the light was too bright for her now.

"If my father hears about this - " Adara started, but was cut off.

"Hem-hem, your father won't be hearing about it." Umbridge smiled closely to Adara's face. "We found him dead." She said, and Adara's face contorted and suddenly she spat in the face before her. Umbridge cleaned her face with a tissue.

"You lying bitch!" Adara cried whilst violently trying to get loose. Umbridge walked out of the room without another word, leaving only her and the blond Yaxley alone.

"She's speaking the truth you know. Voldemort demanded answers from your father, but your father didn't speak a word. After endless torture your father still didn't want to talk, so the Dark Lord left him to rot in the dungeons until he died." Yaxley smiled broadly.

"He died honourably, unlike you." Adara threatened, making him grab her chin firmly.

"Dolores will come back in a few minutes with two options. I pray you choose the first." He hissed.

"Then I shall pick the second, just to bother you." She retorted.

Yaxley laughed as he let go of Adara's blood covered chin and wiped his blood covered hand on her blouse before leaving. Not long afterwards, Dolores Umbridge – a woman completely covered in pink from head to toe – came back into the room.

She laughed with an annoying girly laugh. "I'll be nice and give you two choices." She said, making Adara roll her eyes in annoyance. If she could only get loose and attack that pink tart... Adara watched how Umbridge waved her wand and conjured her Patronus – a cat – and the next moment the door flung open and the room started to freeze, the ground covered with crystal stars, the cold making their breath visible. "You are all too familiar with Dementors are you not?" Umbridge smiled, using the cat to keep the Dementor at bay whilst Adara nodded. "Have you ever seen a Dementor kiss?" She questioned whilst cupping her head.

"Yes." Adara snapped.

"They say it's to awful to witness. How did you manage to watch?"

"I like vile things."

"That explains a lot." Umbridge retorted. "Very well, first choice; you kiss the Dementor."

"Or?"

"You will be presented as a peace offering to a group of Snatchers who have lost their interest in us and are now running wildly after blood-traitors and Mudbloods alike. I demand order." She giggled.

"Peace offering? What are you going to do? Dip me in chocolate and tie a ribbon around me?" Adara laughed.

"SILENCE!" Umbridge shouted whilst Adara sniggered at the thought.

"Alright, what are snatchers?" Adara asked.

"They catch the people who run away from investigations."

"Investigations?"

"Yes, from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. As the Head of this Commission, I enlist each and every person who is below the status of Pure-blood."

"And then they say I'm sick.." Adara shook her head.

"You are. You have attended most of the executions by the Dementors... I wonder how you not have lost your mind."

"You should try and kiss a Dementor, you might like it." Adara smirked but quickly felt a wave of pain. "The Cruciatus Curse is forbidden." Adara screamed, grinding her teeth. The pain subsided and Umbridge chuckled. The large Dementor that was among them was released of his invisible bounds and wrapped his ice cold fingers around Adara's neck. "Fine! I'll dip myself in chocolate!" Adara shouted but inwardly laughed. She made this choice only so she could seek revenge. Revenge for her father, for Alastor Moody and finally for herself. A bright light lit the room as the warmth returned to the room.

"We shall escort you." Umbridge said before using a spell to make Adara go unconscious.

"Wakey, wakey." A man's voice said and pulled the blindfold off Adara. She looked around and saw that they were in a forest but where exactly, she didn't know. In front of her stood the 'queen in pink' with a smile plastered on her face and next to Adara were two large men who helped her to her feet.

"We re-dressed you for the occasion." Umbridge smiled, making Adara look down and notice that she wore a chocolate coloured dress that just came to the middle of her thighs, with a low v-neck and an open back.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Adara faked her pleasure when she spotted a neatly tied ribbon around her waist.

"On your request." Umbridge smiled and started to walk whilst Adara was dragged behind.

"Well, let me go. That's my next request."

"Are you crazy? You agreed."

"I'm just a tiny bit crazy. I'll go full crazy when I rip your head off." Adara hissed. Apparently they weren't far from their destination as Adara noticed a camp where four people were sitting. When they got closer, Adara tried to wrestle herself out of the men's grip. "You never told me we were talking about Greyback!" She spat, but was pushed to her knees.

"What's this? Dessert?" Fenrir growled.

"I believe you are familiar with the girl." Umbridge's voice trembled.

"I don't know, let's have a look." Fenrir said, his heavy boots colliding with the soft forest floor. Adara had lowered her head but could still see his boots coming to a halt in front of her, before sharp nails dug into the side of her cheeks as she was forced to look up. Fenrir's pale blue eyes stared back into Adara's and a smirk formed on his face. He gave a sideways look at Umbridge. "What is it you want?" He asked.

"She's a peace offering, so you get back to your work." Umbridge explained.

"Only one?" Another man's voice spoke. "'ow unfortunate."

"Shut it, Scabior." Fenrir barked, and looked back into Adara's eyes. "The reason why I stopped was because you are not paying me enough." Fenrir said and heightened himself.

"S-stand b-back." Umbridge's voice trembled. Adara was lifted to her feet and was dragged back.

"Raise the pay or die here." Fenrir smirked as the rest of the people from the camp lifted themselves to their feet and stood behind Fenrir.

"Fine." Umbridge said, and gestured to walk along.

"But I keep the woman as prepayment." He said as he looked up and down at Adara.

"Do whatever you wish with her. We have no need of her anymore." Umbridge said and the two men once again pushed Adara to her knees. Adara's eyes widened as Fenrir strode over to her. She tried to crawl back but with her hands tied behind her back, it was rather difficult. With two or three paces Fenrir had reached Adara and pinned her to the floor, nuzzling her neck.

"Disgusting animal." Umbridge said with her posh voice, which only made Fenrir chuckle as he lifted Adara to her feet with ease, cut her bonds and held onto her arm, whilst Adara tried to get free.

"DOLORES!" Adara shouted making both Fenrir and Umbridge stop. "I will beg Greyback to let me live, and when he does I'm going to find you and I shall rip your insides out!"

"He barely let you live the last –"

"I didn't beg for survival last time." Adara fumed and tried to get closer but Fenrir's hand stopped her from going anywhere. Fenrir lifted Adara over his shoulder and nodded to Umbridge with a feral grin.

"Let's see how good the cub is in begging." Fenrir said as he gave tight squeeze on Adara's waist, making her groan.

"What are we suppose to do?" Scabior asked.

"Go play with your cock." A woman's voice said. "You should introduce us, Fenrir."

"She won't survive the night." Another man's voice spoke.

"Says who?"Adara spoke even though she could not see them. "Ouch." She cried as Fenrir yet again tightened the grip.

"Hi, my name is Gwen." The woman had sneaked around Fenrir to look at Adara, Gwen was a short slim woman, and looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was most fascinating, it was long spiked pink, but not the pink Umbridge would wear, but really bright, fuchsia pink. She wore some trousers and a ragged shirt and a black waist coat.

"Adara, but I won't survive according to this overgrown dog." Adara said as she patted Fenrir's shoulder, making abruptly turn around to face Gwen.

"Get back to your seat." He barked.

"Pleasure to have met the blonde even if it's for a brief time." Gwen said with her arms across her chest and eyes firmly locked on Fenrir's. "I would have loved to get better acquainted." She smiled. With a free hand Fenrir grabbed Gwen's collar and lifted her off the ground and tossed her on the floor next the camp.

"Sit." Fenrir growled and walked into the tent whilst Gwen and Adara waved at each other, both with a large smile on their faces.

"I have legs off my own you know." Adara sighed as she hang pointlessly over Fenrir's shoulder.

"So you can run away?"

"Run from you? Wouldn't make it far.."

"Are you not scared of me?" He asked as Adara yelped as she was suddenly thrown over his shoulder onto a mattress.

"I am scared, I'm just not showing it." Adara looked at Fenrir as he climbed on top of her, her hands pinned upon the mattress whilst Fenrir nuzzled her neck. Faded memory returned to Adara of the night Fenrir had raped her except she didn't recall her feelings. "Please, let me go, you already had me once." Adara swallowed.

"So?"

"I –"

"You? Shut up." Fenrir snarled as one of his hands pressed on her mouth to keep her silent. Fenrir looked down and frowned, he could not touch her and keep her quiet at the same time without loosening her hands. He looked to his stomach and smiled unnervingly, baring his teeth.

"Lay still." He said as he sat up straight, but he should have known better because Adara balled her hands and punched him on his chest, making him look down whilst Adara crawled from underneath him. Fenrir could easily have pulled her back underneath him, but he was in a playful mood so he pulled out his wand and sealed the curtains of his dormitory and another wave, Adara knew the room had been silenced from the outside world. She stood near a tent wall with only a bed between them.

Fenrir's well known canine smirk appeared as he undid himself of his black robe and shirt, his heavy footsteps slowly making their way around the bed, blocking Adara's only escape. "What now cub?"

"I would like to have words." She smiled nervously.

"Words?" He asked as he took one step closer.

"I said I would be begging, but I – uh." Adara took another step back as Fenrir slowly prowled towards her, step by step after each sentence she finished – or didn't finish. Adara's eyes widened as Fenrir unbuckled his belt and held it firmly between his large hands.

"I have one condition before you either torture me or rape me." Adara quickly spoke as Fenrir suddenly dashed forwards.

"I doubt I'll grant it to you, but go on." He said as he towered over her, pushing her against the wall.

"Let me rip that bitch to shreds." Adara spat with fire as she looked Fenrir in the eye, which was a bit difficult as she was much shorter than him. Fenrir frowned for a moment.

"I thought you would ask me not to rape or torture you." He said as she grasped her chin, Adara's eyes wanted to leave his but she swallowed and stiffened her expression.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Not yet. What's in it for me?" He asked as he gently bit her nose.

"Me, duh, or at least my body." Adara said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Fenrir lifted both of Adara's hands and wrapped his belt around them, secured them tightly before tossing Adara back on the bed.

"I'll have to sleep on it." He smirked as his hands slowly caressed their way up. Fenrir's large, rough hands pulled Adara into a sitting position and slowly trailed his nails over her shoulders, pulling the straps over her shoulders, leaving her sitting with a bare chest. Adara's gaze lingered to the other side of the tent as there was nothing she could do to make it stop. This wasn't going to be pleasurable like it had been in her dream. When Fenrir spoke, Adara realised she was pushed back in the mattress with Fenrir sniffing in her neck.

"You don't smell of fear." He muttered as he licked and suckled on her old scar in her neck. Adara remained silent. "Yet." He grinned before sinking his teeth into her shoulder making Adara scream in pain and causing her to see black specks.

* * *

**Let me hear what you think! Thank you =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: _Everyone who added this story to their favourite or are following it thank you! =3 Secondly I_**_** had this real urge to upload again so here is chapter 3!**_

Okinawa Angel: _**Thank you for your review! and I can spoil that 'Karma' will find it's way to our 'beloved'**_** pinkness!****  
**Avalon-Mist: **_Thank you! I hope you will like this next chapter =3_**  
skelanimaldiego: _**Thanks! Hope you will like this chapter 3 =3**_

**Disclaimer time!: _I only own the people you don't recognize, other things you do recognize are belonging to their rightful owner!_**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Special thanks to my loving wife_: _****_Nemishysteria_**

* * *

Chapter III

Adara lay on her side unable to sleep, so carefully sat up and flinched when her shoulder gave a pinch of pain. She looked at her arms and found several scratches, the same on her legs. She looked behind her and saw Fenrir laying on his back, naked except for the corner of the blanket covering his manhood. Adara sighed softly and pushed the covers off her - the sheets and bed were stained with blood, which made Adara feel sick as she knew it was her blood. She stood up and bit her lip, hissing in pain when she realised that it was cracked. She grabbed the dress and pulled if over her head as there was nothing else for her to wear. For the first time she got a good look of the room - the bed was king-sized with green blankets and enough pillows to build a fort with. Behind the bed where Adara now stood lay large pelt that felt really soft between her toes, a desk shoved against the tent walls, two arm chairs and a fire place. Somehow this place felt like a home, possibly because it reminded her of her own home. Adara shivered and her eyes locked onto Fenrir's robe. She quickly looked over to the massive sleeping form, grabbed the robes and wrapped it around her shoulders before walking out. The next room contain a table with four chairs, a cooking area and three doors leading to other rooms. Adara thought these would be the bedrooms of the other Snatchers. When she continued her walk to the outside of the tent, she found a girl with short pink hair, Gwen, standing with her back facing her. Gwen turned her head because she heard the curtain's open.

"You look like a mess." She said.

"I feel like it too." Adara retorted.

"Come, sit and warm up and have some breakfast with me." Gwen said and patted the ground next to her. Adara walked forward and sat down next to Gwen and looked into the flames. "You must have done something special if Fenrir let you live." Gwen said nonchalantly as she handed Adara a plate.

"I hit him then I struck a deal with him." Adara shrugged whilst Gwen burst into a laughter.

"You're my kind of girl." Gwen said and patted Adara's shoulder, making Adara's jaw tense."Sorry!" Gwen smiled friendly, realising that she was injured there.

"I've had worse." Adara sighed as she took a bite of her food.

"Is there anything worse that being raped by Fenrir?" Gwen inquired.

"Yes, what he does is considered a fun ride." Adara scoffed. "Did he – were you –"

"Normally women fall when in Fenrir's grasp but – according to Fenrir - he didn't like my scent." Gwen smiled as she obviously thought back.

"But.." Adara went to speak but Gwen cut her off.

"I have a girlfriend, and I would give anything to smell like a man to please my girl." The pink haired woman smiled.

"Why are you here and not with your girlfriend?" Adara asked, watching as Gwen's face darkened in sadness. "Apologies, it's not of my concern." She added.

"Don't apologise... When I came home from work one evening, there were signs of breaking and entering all over my home and I soon found a letter from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission department at the Ministry. I knew that she hasn't been taken, I know she fled. I hope to 'snatch' her and bring her to safety." Gwen explained.

"I hope you find her soon." Adara said as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Two months I have been searching and I won't give up until I have her in my arms." Gwen said with fire in her voice. "Now, tell me why Fenrir did not fuck you to death." Gwen smiled, making Adara frowned. "Sorry for my bold words." Gwen shrugged.

"I have to get used to them, that's all. Umbridge –" Adara started but Gwen cut her off again.

"That horrid toad deserves a slow and painful death." Gwen nodded and suddenly slammed her hands on her cheeks. "Fenrir should rape her!" Gwen nearly shouted and made the two of them laugh.

"Nah, that won't do it.." Gwen frowned and gestured for Adara to continue. "I asked if I could shred the toad to pieces, and I'm awaiting an answer. He said he wanted to sleep on it."

"Sleeping on you more likely." Gwen scoffed. "If I may be so bold – will you tell me about the thing that is worse than having Fenrir drool over you?"

Adara quickly looked away from Gwen's green eyes. "I was an Auror, I –"

"Was?" Gwen frowned.

"Well yes, I think I have been sacked. Well I was ordered to do things most Aurors would succumb too. But Alastor Moody kept me sane, after I had attended executions."

"Alastor Moody? Merlin's pale bony ass, you're Adara Scrimgeour!" Gwen smiled suddenly. "You're the craziest Auror ever! I heard what happened during one of the executions." Gwen's eyes softened.

"How did you know?" Adara asked.

"Everyone knows that Alastor Moody has a partner and when you have to fight him and his partner, you are fucked. – don't get me wrong, I just love you!" Gwen smiled broadly. Adara frowned at Gwen's last words, but broke out of her thoughts when she heard a loud roar coming from inside the tent, making both girls turn their heads quickly. "Fenrir is awake and you are missing from his bed." Gwen said cocking an arrogant brow. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She whispered before the curtain's ripped open, revealing an angry Fenrir Greyback, his hair wilder than normal. When his gaze fell upon Adara, he blew air through his nose.

"Did I say you would get out of bed?" He growled. Gwen pulled Adara to their feet and looked at Fenrir whilst Adara looked at the ground.

"She merely wanted some fresh – Arg." Gwen started but Fenrir pushed her backwards and she fell to the ground and covered her cheek.

"Speak out of turn again and see punishment worsen." Fenrir spat as he pulled Adara by her hair back to the room.

"Please let go, you're hurting me!" Adara cried as she grabbed the hand that held onto her hair. When she felt the grip loosen she lay back on the bed, her face hidden in the blankets and her body covered underneath her long blonde hair.

"Dare to leave the bed without permission again and I'll consider our deal ended." He roared. "Am I understood?" He added as he forcefully grabbed a hand full of her hair and made her tear stained face look at him.

"Yes." Adara whimpered, Fenrir bared his teeth and smashed a hand across her face making Adara topple backwards as she covered her face.

"YES WHAT!" His deep voice bellowed.

"Boss?" Scabior's voice was heard from the doorway, making Fenrir growl as he turned.

"I'm busy get out." He barked.

"I see that, but we 'ave work to do." Scabior said as he waved a few papers in his hand.

"Five minutes." Fenrir sighed. "Yes what?" He repeated in a softer tone as he looked at Adara.

"Y-yes A-A-Alpha." Adara stuttered, her voice muffled by the blankets. Fenrir pulled her ankles and lowered himself over her.

"Look at me." He snarled, Adara hesitated for a moment but turned her face to gaze at Fenrir's grin. "You know my conditions, obey and you'll get the pink bitch." He said, his lips turning upwards whilst his thumb removed a tearstain.

"Yes, Alpha." Adara hiccupped.

"You learn fast, pity I have to wait to see if my work is bearing fruit." He smiled licking his lips. "You are restricted to only the bedroom, go elsewhere and I'll know." He added and pointed at his nose, before lifting himself from Adara and walked out the room, leaving Adara crying onto the bed.

"What 'append to you?" Scabior asked Gwen when he found her on the ground outside.

"The boss." Gwen said as she wiped the blood from her chin, standing up.

"The Auror 'as something to do with it right?" Scabior asked as he leaned closer to Gwen. "Your protection doesn't work, 'e 'it 'er already. Never stand between the boss and 'is prey." Scabior whispered in Gwen's ear as the curtain's opened again. "Where are we going?" Fenrir asked as he glared at Gwen.

"Somewhere in Scotland." Denzel responded, as he stepped next to Fenrir. Denzel was a tall man yet he was a head shorter than Fenrir. He had a very pale skin and looked as if he could fall sick any moment, yet he was muscular and had knotty, dirty black hair hanging on either side of his face. Fenrir gave a sideways glance at Denzel.

"Let's hunt and be back before dinner." Fenrir suggested.

"What of the girl?" Denzel asked.

"I can handle myself!"Gwen spat.

"Not you." Denzel hissed.

"She won't set foot outside the bedroom." Fenrir said and read the paper before Disapparating. Gwen looked at the curtains and hoped Adara was alright before she Disapparated after the three others.

oOo

It had been a few hours since Adara had been left alone and her stomach was roaring from hunger. She had been pacing around in the room and only now her eyes fell on a radio on the chimney.

"Music!" She smiled and turned the knob. There was some sound for a brief moment but it faded quickly. "You're fucking kidding me right?!" She scolded as she shook the radio in a desperate attempt to make it work again. She suddenly stopped and walked to the desk and carefully disassembled the radio after searching the room for various objects to use she assembled the radio again. "Please work." She whispered at the radio as she gently turned the knob.

_If you wanna be my lover_

_(You gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam)_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...)_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zigazig-ah_

_If you wanna be my lover._

Adara smiled but the smile quickly faded as the music stopped. "Fuck this." Adara said and smacked her hands on her head and walked away. A different tune started to play immediately which caught her attention. "Ha-ha! It bloody worked!" She cried and kissed the radio to tune up the music.

_Looking back at all the time we spent together_

_You oughta know by know if you wanna be my lover_

_Wanna be my lover_

_Go ahead but take your time cuz you gotta be secure_

_Before I make you mine baby you have to be sure you wanna be my lover_

_Wanna be my lover_

_Wanna be my lover_

_Wanna be my lover_

Adara had tuned the radio so that she picked up a Muggle radio station. Moody often cursed her for listening to Muggle music but Adara could sometimes be so lost in the music that she completely forgot her surroundings. Adara was shouting, dancing and spinning along with the music and tripped over, landing on the floor, making her laugh even more when suddenly the song changed. "Oh Fuck me! RICKY MARTIN." Adara cried out as she ran to the radio to let the radio play at its loudest.

_She's into superstition_

_black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition_

_that girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensation_

_new kicks in the candlelight_

_she's got a new addiction_

_for every day and night_

_She'll make you take your_

_clothes off and go dancing in the rain_

_she'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_like a bullet to your brain_

_upside inside out_

_she's livin' la Vida loca_

_she'll push and pull you down_

_she's livin' la Vida loca_

_her lips are devil red_

_and her skins the colour of mocha_

_she will wear you out_

_livin' la Vida loca(c'mon)_

_livin' la vida loca(c'mon)_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

Adara was swaying her hips furiously with the music and as soon as the music stopped she stood heavily panting and a grin plastered on her face.

_Salt and Pepa's here and we're in effect_

_Want you to push it babe_

_Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know_

_How to become number one in a hot party show_

_Now push it_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - push it real good_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - p-push it real good_

Adara sang as loud as she could whilst dancing.

"That's not what you said last night." Fenrir's deep voice spoke, whilst the music turned down. Adara was pulled out of her imaginary world so quickly that she tripped over the chair and fell to the floor in a heap with the chair on top of her. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest whilst Fenrir laughed, and extended his hand.

"I didn't –" Adara stopped midsentence and folded her hand in Fenrir's large one before he pulled her up and imprisoned her within his arms, his hands resting on her lower back.

"Let's skip dinner, I would like to see more of those hip movements." He smirked as he pulled her chin up.

"As you wish, Alpha." Adara said and at the same point her stomach roared again making Fenrir cock an eyebrow.

"Maybe later tonight, can't have you starve." He said as he dragged Adara behind him by her wrist. As soon as Adara and Fenrir neared the entrance, Fenrir pulled her before him and pushed her outside. Adara sighed as she was pushed down next to Gwen. Fenrir turned on his heel and walked back inside and that's when Gwen spoke.

"Interesting music." Denzel said before Gwen could make sound. "Denzel is the name." He said as Adara and Denzel shook hands.

"Please to meet you, it's Muggle music." Adara spoke with a small voice.

"I know! I love it but –" Gwen interrupted and looked behind her. "The three of us. Denzel, Scabior and I placed bets, that you two wouldn't show after that last song."

"Well who won?" Adara asked curious.

"I did." Scabior said as he gave Gwen and Adara their food.

"Thanks." Adara nodded. Fenrir came back and sat farthest away from the group. "What is wrong?" Adara whispered to Gwen.

"Tonight is the full moon." Denzel answered. "And we are not hungry for chicken."

"We?" Adara asked and looked around her in shock.

"Fenrir is my Alpha and I'm in his pack." Denzel responded.

"You must be proud." Gwen teased.

oOo

Adara was tossing and turning in her bed, Denzel's words echoed through her mind: _It's just a small village, they're more like cattle than people._ Adara frowned and sat up and walked out the room and into another. "Gwen?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" A soft reply.

"I want to borrow your wand." Adara asked her.

"What for?" Gwen frowned as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"Please, my conscience is bothering me." Adara begged.

"He will kill you." Gwen said as she sat up.

"At least I'll die trying to save those people, doing what I am trained to do." Adara whispered, Gwen shook her head but Adara couldn't see it because it was too dark.

"I like you too much to say no." Gwen said and placed her wand into Adara's hand and closed it. "Be careful." She whispered.

Adara had walked outside and Disapparated but could move. "The hell?"

"What's wrong?" Gwen's voice spoke out of nowhere startling Adara.

"I can't Disapparate.." Adara explained and handed the wand back. Gwen tried to Disapparate and couldn't go anywhere either.

"Clever bastard, he blocked the ability to Disapparate or Apparate." Gwen said. "Sorry love, but you have to stay here." Gwen said as she looked down.

"Then he should have chained me up." Adara said before running off, not long before Gwen ran next to her but Adara grabbed her arm, swinging her round to face her. "There is a possibility that I won't survive the night because I made this choice. You need to stay."

"And let you fight off two werewolves? Hell no, woman." Gwen scoffed and took a step further when Adara tightened the grip.

"What about your girlfriend? If we both go... No, stay here and live to find your girl." Adara said with a smile.

"I know I don't know you that good but –" Gwen stopped and pulled Adara into a hug and kissed her cheeks. "Get back in one piece, or I'll throw a boot at you in the afterlife!" Gwen said as she watched Adara run away with a smile.

After awhile Adara suddenly halted. "Fuck, no wand." She panted, but smiled when the village below her was still quiet, Fenrir and Denzel couldn't have been there yet. Fenrir was very loudly and it was too quiet. Adara looked up in the sky and saw the big bright moon shine and not long after followed a fierce howl that could stop a heart, which it did with Adara because the howl was too close. Adara shot a look behind her and scanned every bush for movement when the bush a few metre away moved, Adara stood nailed to the ground, and groaned when there appeared a white rabbit.

"Be gone before you end as breakfast." Adara hissed as she held her hand against her chest and ran down the hill top. There was much land and most was covered by either wheat or livestock only two houses stood on it not much a village Adara thought. In one of the house still burned light so Adara ran to that house and knocked on the door. Not long after the door opened and revealed an man holding a shotgun.

"State your business." He said as he pointed the gun at Adara.

"Uh, Muggle?"

"Put that thing down, you are always frightening other witches or wizards." An elderly woman said and smacked the man on his head. "How can I help you dear."

"Fenrir Greyback is heading this way, you need to either defend or go."

"Who's Fenrir Greyback?" The man with the gun spoke.

"Get your wife and son ready the cart." The elderly woman said to the man and then turned back to Adara. "Please warn the others, they have magic blood too." The woman said before she closed the door and Adara ran across the courtyard and froze when she spotted something black in the corner of her eyes, she turned to face it and notice it was only a cow.

"Chicken." Adara cursed at herself, she ran further and knocked on the door, again and again when the door opened and a little boy stood in its doorway.

"Hello, little fellow. Tell mommy and daddy there is a big bad wolf is coming." Adara smiled friendly as the little boy waddled up stairs.

Adara felt a strange feeling and felt the urge to look at the hill top, when her eyes widened. A big blackish spot stood there and howled loudly before it dashed down. Adara burst through the door, lifted the boy in her way upstairs.

"GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!" Adara shouted as two forms shot up with wands pointed directly at her.

"SAVE THAT FOR GREYBACK!" Adara shouted and handed the child over to his mother.

"Your mother is preparing a cart, gather you household and wait for my command." Adara said and stared out of the window, the cattle had gone wild as two forms rushed through them, there was one werewolf that turned his attention to one, a bull. The werewolf was covered in fur and had bright yellow eyes and was now charging at the bull.

"Is that?"

"No, Fenrir is bigger." Adara responded to the man next to her.

"You call him by his name?"

"Get your wife ready to run." Adara said as she walked down the stairs slowly. "This is what we are going to do. You four run for the cart whilst I draw attention."

"How about if we use the back door?" The man said as he pointed at it, suddenly the baby in mother's hands started to cry.

"Shut it now!" Adara said as she looked out the window next the door. "Fuck." Adara scolded as she ducked under the widow which now darkened. The front door cracked and Adara used her body to barricade it, and looked at the frightened faces. "Go now." She hissed as the pressure on the door increased. The father of the house hold looked at Adara before he closed the back door when the pressure of Adara's door faded. Adara swallowed and looked upwards at the window but there was no dark shadow. Adara cursed as she heard a scream that went through marrow and bone. Adara quickly found her footing as she grabbed the front doorknob and dashed out and saw various spells being fired and a tall, broad, furred Greyback, who stood before Adara. She looked how Fenrir sniffed the air and turned to look at her, his bright orange eyes locked on Adara's pale blues, breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped for a moment. The father and mother saw the opportunity and fire a spell that blew Fenrir right in front Adara's feet.

"Great." Adara mumbled, and gave a run as soon Fenrir moved, She heard heavy paws upon the ground but they were removing themselves from Adara, they were moving to the cart.

"MOMMY!?" Adara froze and abruptly turned her gaze at the house she just had been in, and saw a litle boy standing in the doorway. "How could they fucking forget a child!" Adara thought balding her fists, and looked at the cart and saw Fenrir also had his gaze fixed on the child, a loudly screaming mother was being pulled in the cart. Adara sighed, gave one look at Fenrir who slowly prowled at the child and bared his teeth. Adara pursed her lips and shook her head and ran as quickly as her feet could carry to the boy, half way she looked at Fenrir who stood now on his hind legs and growled as he followed the woman run at his meal. He landed on his four paws and started to run too, Adara pulled the child inside and kicked the door close whilst laying on the floor, the child started to cry loudly as Adara locked the door as quickly as possible. Adara lifted the child and ran upstairs into the first room she could think of and held the child against her chest and started to hush it. Adara heard the door burst open and thought quickly and looked at the child and sat it down on the nearby bed, they heard creaks of the staircase as something or rather as the werewolf came upstairs. Adara caressed the boy's cheek and smiled at him.

"It's going to be alright." She said softly as she lifted him up on her hip, Adara felt the boy tensed as the paws thudded on the wooden floor and neared the room.

"The other door, it another room." The child sobbed, Adara kissed the child on his head as Fenrir's nose pushed through the door, the door opened further and the large black furred werewolf stood on his hind legs and growled low. Adara took a step back and pulled the door open and closed it behind her.

"Let's see if you can open doors, Fenrir." Adara said as she leaned against the door, she looked out the window before her and saw a balcony. She heard scratching against the door and backed up, the door got a crack as two large nails pressed through it and pulled a plank back, to push his nose through.

"Fuck you Fenrir, not this time." Adara said as she stuck out her tongue and ran to the balcony and whistle to the cart underneath her, the father stuck his head out and looked up

"Jim!" He cried, Adara looked behind her as the door started to give in to the large werewolf, the father had climb on top the cart and shouted to lower the child in Adara's arms. Adara hang over the balustrade and lowered the child, when she heard a loud crack, Adara just let go of the child when Fenrir bit in her ankle and pulled her back inside, now it was Adara's scream that went through marrow and bone, she was turned and swallowed thickly as the large nose of the werewolf first pressed on her stomach and sniffed its way up. Her jaws tensed as Fenrir bare his teeth and snarled, her eyes filled with fear.

"Fenrir.. It's –" Adara tried to reason with him but she knew that it wouldn't work. Fenrir straightened himself before he launched down and roared in Adara's face.

"I don't fear death.." Adara whispered, Fenrir turned away and Adara sat up and exhaled loudly. Adara's scream filled the air as Fenrir sunk his teeth in her already scared side.

oOo

Adara woke up and placed her hand against her head. "I yet live?" She questioned herself as her hand and eyes shot to her shoulder, the wound was already healed. Adara shook her head. "Bitten on a full moon.." She whispered as she stood up and wobbled on her legs, she felt something sting on her face and flinched when she touched it. Her old scars were open again, Adara was completely covered in blood and her dress stuck to her mauled body. Adara looked out the nearest window and saw the cart was gone and the cattle was completely slaughtered. She turned her eyes away and walked down the stairs but missed a step and collapsed downwards, where she gasped for air. After a moment Adara crawled outside she wanted to know for sure the cart had gone and there were no traces of blood. When she crawled outside her path was blocked by bare feet, Adara slowly gazed up, and soon saw it was a complete naked body and it was a long way up and eventually stared in bright orange eyes.

"You yet live." Fenrir sighed as he looked down.

"Fenrir – I –"

"You were to obey me!" He said as he roughly grabbed her arms to force Adara to stand up.

"It's my nature." Adara said as she coughed up some blood.

"I'll let you repay this, next month. You will turn, and after that night you 'will' obey me, that will be your nature then." Fenrir said as he wiped the blood from her chin and lifted her, one arm under her knees and the other across her back.

"Why don't you leave me here to rot?" Adara asked as she lay tightly against Fenrir's bare chest.

"Because I see an opportunity in you. Next month, I'll see if this opportunity is of use, if not. I'll kill you then." He said as he started to climbed the hill top with Adara in his arms.

"Comforting thoughts, I have yet a month to live." Adara grinned, after a long walk and a deep awkward silence they arrived at their camp where silence was immediately broken by Gwen her gasp.

"She lives? Why did you let her live!?" Denzel growled, whilst standing up. Fenrir stayed silent and gestured Gwen to walk along.

"You women like to bath, see her wounds cleaned and tended after." Fenrir said grim as he seated Adara on a chair. Fenrir shook his head and walked outside.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Gwen smiled at the half unconscious Adara and ran outside.

"I asked why you let her live!" Denzel growled but groaned loudly when Fenrir pushed him brutally against a tree.

"She lives because I want it so, remember your place. Omega" Fenrir barked, and gave a sideways look at Gwen who had coughed.

"Can someone find some proper clothing for her? My cloths won't fit." Gwen said and left the awkward moment. When Gwen came back she filled the build in tub and added soap to make the watery surface foam.

"You think you can undress yourself?" Gwen asked. "I like you and I don't want to ruin our friendship, because I will start drooling over you." Gwen added jokingly.

"There isn't much to undress anymore." Adara said as she looked at her torn dress.

"Exactly, call me when you are in the tub, okay?" Gwen said and walked out. Adara lowered the straps and the dress fell to her hips and with a little push it fell to the ground, she gently walked to the edge before walking down the three steps stairs and lowered herself in the hot water, making her shut her eyes tightly and grid her teeth.

"Why are you 'ere?" Scabior's voice spoke.

"She's undressing." Gwen retorted.

"So? You're a woman, she doesn't 'ave anything, your girl or yourself don't 'ave." He sniggered.

"On the contrary, Miss Scrimgeour – "

"Yes?" Scabior pushed and made Adara frown of what was happening outside the curtains.

"She's more advantaged.."

"You mean she 'as bigger tits than your girl? – aha, you like 'er." Scabior grinned.

"The main reason why I'm outside the bathing room."

"You don't deny it?"

"No, why should I." Gwen spat. Adara rose a brow at the curtains as Gwen entered the room red cheeked.

"I didn't know you could blush." Adara teased.

"You are the blame."

"Yes, of course, as if I could help it that I'm how did you put it? Am more advantaged."

"Yes, well that's why I left. I am a lesbian and I'm proud of it, you on the other hand are not, so I respect it."Gwen said with a nod.

* * *

**So? What did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it! if not? Well just leave a review on your thoughts about it, would be much appreciated! **

**Chapter 3 song(s):**

_- Spice Girls – Wannabe_  
_- La Bouche- Be My Lover_  
_- Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca_  
_- Salt-N-Pepa - Push It_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi all! I saw more people pressed the 'follow or favourite' button. Thank you! ^^ So, what up with Chapter 4? I had planned on posting it earlier, BUT my lovely wife, pointed something out so I spend two days rewriting it and added around one-thousand+ more words..(Yes, I'm a slow writer, but I also have my work..) so it a longer chapter =3**

Okinawa Angel: _**I'm terrible sorry you got Ricky Martin stuck in your head =P (not really actually =P) Do you listen to more song of Ricky Martin? or was it just this one?  
**_Avalon-Mist: **_Gwen, yes what to say about this woman, I don't have many words. Only that I love her, and I love to write her =3 Oh I do apologize! I have been so busy with work lately that I barely have time to read. =( I hope I will find some time soon to read your story!  
_**TheHappiestSaddest: **_Hi there! Great you liked the action =3 there is more coming! Thank you for your lovely review! It's really appreciated! _**

**Disclaimer time!: _I only own the people you don't recognize, other things you do recognize are belonging to their rightful owner!_**

**Special thanks to my loving wife_: _****_Nemishysteria_**

* * *

Chapter IV

Adara stood up, wobbling on her legs before apparating and arriving near an unknown lake. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A little bit further than that village you saved." Fenrir said as he let go of her arm. "We have an hour maybe until the moon shows." Fenrir muttered and gazed up at the purple, orange sky.

"What is going to happen to me?" Adara asked, beginning to feel a little scared.

"You are going to turn, and it's going to hurt." Fenrir replied flatly.

"Yes, I knew that much… I mean, after I turned..." She swallowed.

"I'll take you on your first hunt and I'll let you explore your animal side." Fenrir said before pausing and walking over to her. "When the night is over and the sun shines once more, you'll turn back. Denzel why don't you tell her about your first morning. I don't remember mine." Fenrir offered as he leaned against a tree.

"I woke up feeling tired as hell. But I assure you when you wake up, especially at our age, you will realise you have been blind and deaf all your life. You have a better sense of smell. Humans can't see, hear or smell the same was we can." Denzel explained and thought back at his first time.

"Denzel, you are on your own tonight." Fenrir's deep raspy voice interrupted Denzel's thoughts, and the wolf nodded firmly.

"I'll be over there." He said as he pointed towards a small dot in the distance. Fenrir nodded and watched as he Disapparated.

"Why is does he need to be on his own? Isn't it his 'job' to watch over the pups as an Omega?" Adara asked, feeling rather confused.

Fenrir sighed heavily. "Omegas are the lowest ranking, you are a new member yet to be ranked so you are a pup, and I don't have any pup-sitters, so I take that responsibility upon myself and it makes it easier to rank you." Fenrir explained as he smirked at her.

"Right, Omega's are the ones that were once cast out's or fell into a disfavour with the Alpha." Adara frowned, trying to understand everything.

"Correct." Fenrir nodded.

"Do I want to know why?" She asked, wondering why Denzel had been cast out.

"You'll find out sometime.." Fenrir sighed and sat his heavy body on the forest floor with a loud thud.

"What are they?" Adara asked as she looked down at the village below, sitting down next to Fenrir who looked up at her and followed her gaze to the village.

"Humans." He shrugged.

"Really?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wizards." Fenrir corrected himself before he suddenly lifted his nose into the air. "Stay here." He ordered as he got up and ran to Adara's left.

"Bu –" Adara tried and saw Fenrir disappear into the bushes. She shook her head and looked into the distance at a large house with lots of cattle, almost the same as the one next to it. Adara tried not to think too much about the fact that she was going to murder cattle and maybe even the people who lived there.

She yawned whilst Fenrir came back and frowned at her as she was looking at her hands. "How are you going to rank me?" She asked.

"I'm just going to keep an eye on you and in the morning I'll know." Fenrir shrugged, starting to undress himself and got an odd look from Adara. "I suggest you do the same, or else you will rip your clothes and have nothing to wear in the morning." He explained with a smirk as he pulled off his boots and tossed them near the tree, and started with his buckle. Adara sighed and got up, turning her back towards Fenrir and started to unbutton her white blouse.

"When are you going to give me my wand back?" She asked as she folded the blouse up, and pulled off her boots.

"When I trust you." Fenrir shrugged as he cocked an eyebrow, seeing Adara stumble as she tried to pull her boots off. Fenrir sniggered softly as she lost her balance and then shook his head and stepped out of his boxers, dropping them onto his pile of clothes. "Need help with removing your clothes?" He asked as he stood proudly before Adara who covered her eyes quickly. "As if this is the first time you've see me naked." Fenrir grinned.

Adara looked down and removed her other boot, and then started to step out of her jeans, leaving her standing in her black hipster with white lace, and a white tank top. "You aren't done are you?" Fenrir said as he stared at Adara as she shifted uncomfortably on her bare feet.

"Yes, I'm not going to wait around completely naked." She shivered. Fenrir gestured with his head to come closer. She stepped closer and he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest and wrapped his large arms around her waist.

"Damn, you're h-" Adara closed her mouth quickly knowing Fenrir would be cocky, the warmth of Fenrir's skin warmed her immediately. Adara nestled herself against his broad naked body as he lay his chin on her head.

"Fenrir?" She muttered.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her.

"Your poking me." Adara bit her lip as she smirked, feeling him hard against her.

"I could do other things to you as well." He whispered hoarsely in her ear, making her turn her head and look up into his eyes.

"I bet you can." Adara scoffed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He frowned.

"Warming me up." She rolled her eyes.

"You're a pup, they are cherished at all times." He explained innocently.

"So you have a weakness?" Adara grinned but then winced as he tightened his hold on her for a brief second.

"It's not a weakness, pups are the next generation. But don't worry, after tonight you are no longer a pup." He purred and turned his neck to make it crack. "It's almost time." He added as he let go of her. They both stood up and Fenrir placed his rough hands on her cheeks. "Good luck."

"G-good luck?" Adara's voice trembled, whilst Fenrir threw a feral grin and stepped back, their eyes still locked. She swallowed hard and felt her body warm up, and her gaze automatically shifted towards the moon, bright and large. Somehow Adara couldn't avert her gaze from it, as if it had an attracting force.

"AAAHH!" She cried out as she fell to her knees, looking at her fingers as they broke and reformed into a new shape with sharp black nails. Her thumb pulled back and another scream filled the air. Next was her spine, and it cracked loudly, then followed her feet that turned into paws. Adara couldn't scream anymore as her jaw broke and her mouth and nose got more pointed, resembling the wolf snout, with two white long canines that were visible even if she closed her mouth. After a long and slow process Adara was panting and she thought it was finally over but she was wrong. Her tailbone grew much longer, and Adara looked like a hairless monster. But that didn't last long as her body started to cover itself with white fur that was thicker and much longer around her neck, with a thick layer covering where her breasts would have been, and her tail was long and puffy, her large eyes bright blue.

She stood on her hind legs and sniffed the air before hearing a deep howl. Adara tried to howl but it sounded more like a puppy squeaking. Her blue eyes scanned quickly through their surroundings as large male stood before her on his hind legs, demanding respect. Adara sniffed the air and lowered on her four large paws. Fenrir was still much bigger. Fenrir's nose sniffed in her direction as she snarled at him, biting the air. She bared her large white pointed teeth and growled deeply. Fenrir, who was back on his paws, immediately prowled around her. Adara's eyes followed the big male as he prowled around her, but she didn't turn her back and chose instead to stand on her hind legs too, roaring.

Fenrir roared louder and charged at Adara and bit her neck pushing her to the ground as both werewolves growled. Adara tried to bite but couldn't reach, her hind paw kicked into Fenrir's stomach flipping him over her as he landed on his back. She quickly got up and towered over Fenrir, still baring her large canines but Fenrir did the same as he yet again charged at her neck, her large sharp claw crashed over Fenrir's face, making him shake his head but it didn't do much damage. Fenrir did the same to Adara, making her drop to the floor. Seizing his opportunity, Fenrir bit her neck yet again and dominated her and waited until she gave in. After a few minutes of growling and roaring, Adara lay her head on the floor and stared forward. Fenrir let go and Adara shook her neck whilst getting up, but kept her head low whilst Fenrir kept it high and made a purring sound before howling. Adara quickly followed as the two werewolves howled to the moon.

When they stopped, a distant howl was heard and Fenrir's ears turned and pushed back flat into his neck as he dashed off with Adara behind him. When Adara and Fenrir arrived, they found a black and brown werewolf laying on the floor as flashes of light were fired at him. Fenrir growled deeply as his head lowered and he prowled forwards and without warning he sprinted at the humans who were too focussed on the black and brown werewolf. Adara slowly strode off to the injured werewolf on the floor and at a distant of five metres she picked up a scent. The bright yellow eyes turned to look at the white werewolf and purred as Adara closed the distance between them and pushed her nose under his neck to help him up. Denzel leaned against Adara whilst burying his broad head into her fur making Adara growl, and he quickly stopped.

Adara's bright eyes followed Fenrir's moves as he ran at the leader of the group when Adara saw in the corner of her eyes a black shadow point a wand at Fenrir. She roared and ran towards the house, just managed to dodge a spell and crashed her full body against the door; making it fall in when the woman that had fired screamed and ran up the stairs. Adara let her paws drag across the floor as she slowly walked towards the stairs, focussing her ears to hear the rapid heartbeat and noticed that she started to drool. When she heard a howl of pain she immediately recognised it as her Alpha's cry.

Adara blinked as the sun shone brightly on her face. She tried to get up but something heavy was laying on her back so she gave a puff and pushed her palms on the forest floor and pushed herself up as with a thud the heavy weight dropped down beside her. "FENRIR!" Adara shouted as she shook his shoulder. "Wake up you tough bastard." She added as she smacked him across his already bruised face. Fenrir started to cough and shot up whilst firmly grasping Adara around her neck.

"It's m-" Adara chocked as she grabbed his wrist. Fenrir's chest heaved up and down as the look in his orange eyes calmed and let go of her quickly. Adara looked around and then looked down at her own naked form that was covered in various sized scratches and bruises but was mostly covered in dirt. Adara looked back at Fenrir and gasped. "Your shoulder." She pointed out, as she touched him, making him growl. "It's dislocated."

"Really." Fenrir said with sarcasm whilst pushing her away. "You shouldn't help me."

Adara rolled her eyes and pushed his left arm aside and sat on top of him and pushed him to the floor, grabbing his right arm as he snarled. "Ready?" Adara asked as she lifted his arm, placing her knee on his chest and pulled hard at his arm. Fenrir's scream scared the birds and Adara sat back looking proudly as Fenrir sat up straight and turned and twisted his shoulder.

"Normal wolves would have taken my position as Alpha." He said looking up and down at Adara's naked form on top of his.

"I'm not normal." Adara blushed, making him sigh and stroke her cheek.

"No, you're not. You were impressive last night." He grinned as his hand trailed down over her collarbone and over her breasts and his fingers trailed along a fresh scar. Adara tingled all over her body. "Close your eyes." He said softly, almost in a whisper. Adara's bright blue eyes scanned Fenrir's face before she closed her eyes. "What do you smell?" He asked.

Adara lifted her nose into the air and sniffed. "You."

"Yes, but what else?" He pushed her.

"Grass? Dirt – " Adara inhaled deeply. "Blood."

"What do you hear?" Fenrir asked as he drew circles on her upper legs. "And don't tell me you hear me."

Adara bit her lip and moaned as Fenrir teasingly drew circles closer to her inner thighs "Bit difficult to focus." She complained.

"Last night Denzel tried to mate with you yet you stayed focussed on me whilst fighting him off you and also kept an eye on those wizards." Fenrir retorted.

"That's called multitasking." She sighed.

"Listen." Fenrir ordered her.

As Adara listened she heard distant birds chirping, a fox scratching itself. Adara turned her head so her ear had a direct path to the fox. Fenrir watched how Adara listened to nature, the sounds and smells he already knew. He focussed an ear behind him and wondered how long it would take for her to notice the deer. He had barely though it and Adara pushed him with force to the floor and placed her palms next his head and slowly crawled forward and when her knees reached his armpits she suddenly stopped.

Fenrir gazed up at her navel and licked his lips. "What must I do?" He heard Adara ask as she focussed at the deer. Adara remembered Fenrir explain how the pups wanted to play with everything that moved - well, tear it apart.

"Why don't you move a bit closer?" Fenrir grinned as his gaze lingered between her thighs. If she moved just a little bit closer, all he would have to do is lift his head and he could give her oral pleasure. Adara was too deep in thought to realise this so she crawled forwards into the perfect position but, just as Fenrir stuck out his tongue and lifted his head, she was startled and shot backwards, landing on her backside between his legs.

"You bastard!" Adara cried as she sat on her elbows, facing him to find that he was grinning brightly at her.

"I almost had you! No matter, the way you are laying now is inviting enough." He smirked, licking his teeth as Adara slammed her knees together. "I smell, I smell… Something you can't smell and it is…" Fenrir sang as he sat up on his knees, crawling towards her.

Adara's heart started to beat loudly against her chest and didn't know where to look. "Why don't you tell me." She asked seductively, knowing the answer.

"I think you already know." Fenrir winked as he trailed his fingers over her tibia's and placed his hands on her knees, spreading his fingers over her knees before pulling them apart. Fenrir didn't need to use force but felt Adara hesitate for a moment before he crawled up between her leg to lean his lower arm at the side of her head. "You are mine." He growled as he roughly pressed his lips against her neck and grinded his manhood up against hers whilst his free hand roamed over her body.

Adara's back arched in pleasure, feeling his hot breath on her neck and his rough hands toying with her breasts and nipples. She felt an urge to kiss him, not because it was expected of her but what she wanted to, her wolf-side still fresh. She turned her head to meet Fenrir's lips, her tongue teasing his bottom lip, pleading for entrance as their tongues started in a slow waltz. For once Fenrir didn't want to dominate her or take her with force - he wanted to mate with her as lovers, letting her become his and he hers.

Feeling her hips buck against his, grinding their pelvises together, was enough to drive him insane, and he began kissing rougher but then thought of something to make it all last longer. He broke the kiss, using his nose to push her chin up, kissing down her neck and inhaling deeply as he pushed his thumb underneath her chin, placing his hand lightly on her throat, pushing her head delicately to the side so he could nibble and suck on her neck to leave his mark, claiming her as his.

Adara closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as Fenrir crawled down her body, his hands ahead of his lips, massaging her breasts, playing with her nipples as slowly his mouth approached, taking one in his mouth. Instead of feeling like an object used for lust, she felt desired - something she hadn't felt in a long time. After Fenrir had given enough attention to her breasts, he traced his tongue over her stomach, sending multiple shocks through her body and she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second.

Fenrir then hooked her legs over his shoulders as he pulled her a bit up so that he could sit on his knees, earning a little cry of surprise from her, but he soothed her by kissing into her wet folds. "Sweet Merlin, Fenrir." Adara moaned loudly.

She took short shallow breaths, gasping as pleasure built up in her core. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up long. "Fenrir please." She whimpered, playing with her own breasts as his tongue worked to purpose, feeling her tense up as her climax built before it hit her, making her arch her back with her mouth open in a silent moan as the climax sent massive shock waves through her body..

Both out of breath, Fenrir slowly lowered Adara to the ground, supporting her back with his arms but no sooner did he let go, she threw herself off the forest floor and straddled him, their cheeks brushing against each other, smelling each other's arousal. "Please don't make me beg." She whispered into his ear as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, wondering where to bite him, to mark him as hers.

"Beg me." Fenrir smirked, supporting her by gripping her buttocks, groaning as Adara moved her hips, grinding her wetness over his throbbing cock.

"Fuck me." Adara said hoarsely into his ear, biting down on his earlobe. Fenrir let one hand slip up over her back and into her neck.

"Magic word?" He teased, wanting to push the game further but Adara didn't seen the fun in it as her wolf-side had taken over - or was it her was it her wolf-side?

With one hand she grabbed his erection and pushed herself down on him. They both moaned in delight as Fenrir's arms tightened around her waist, muttering softly. 'fuck.' Was all that escaped his lips as Adara started to roll her hips.

Her hands shot up into his hair as she gripped his black/greyish hair tightly, pulling him to her, forcing her lips upon his as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Fenrir's free hand caressed her thigh and stomach and then fondled her breast, his hips meeting her rolls, thrusting in at the right moment. To be honest Fenrir loved this new way of having sex, the different positions, the increased contact and above all the good sights. He let go of her back and grasped her hips, helping her move up and down, their lips never separating. His thrusts became deeper and faster and yet Adara breathed 'faster' against his lips as she moved her own hips faster against him.

Fenrir couldn't hold on much longer, feeling her walls get tighter around him. Their foreheads touched as both their mouths hung open as Fenrir felt Adara come around him, and he was not far behind as with one forceful thrust and a groan, he pumped his seed inside her, breathing a laugh.

"You are too good for me." Fenrir panted, both of them collapsing on the forest floor as they started to laugh. Adara still lay on top of him, listening to his loud heart beat.

After a few minutes, she was in the mood for more but didn't dare say it. She sat up and kissed him on the mouth, pushing her tongue inside and battling for dominance with tongue wrestling. She left his lips and began kissing underneath his chin, over his throat, and further and further down, keeping a lustful glint in her eyes as she looked up to see Fenrir following her movement with watchful eye.

Adara smirked as she felt his erection press against her chest, pushing her chest further down to rub her breasts against his hardening manhood. She lowered herself even more to place a gentle kiss on his balls before licking all the way up to his tip, slipping her hand around the shaft, slowly moving up and down as her lustful eyes looked back at Fenrir's who seemed in trouble, torn between the desire to take her again and wanting to enjoy this. He seemed to relax as his head lay back on the forest floor and he groaned as her hand cupped his balls, massaging them gently with one hand whilst the other stroked up and down. Feeling him start to spasm underneath her, she took his head in her mouth, slowly taking in more and more before she backed away, teasing the head with the tip of her tongue, letting her hand work, grinning in satisfaction from soft moans escaping her mate's throat. She began stroking up and down some more at a faster pace, bobbing her head along with her hand, feeling that Fenrir was holding back she tried harder, feeling a hand tangling in her blonde hair.

"Adara.." He begged in a whisper. All he got in reply was her tightening her lips around his shaft and sucking harder. She felt him shift and then a pair of hands gripped her arms as she was pulled up and thrown on her side, her leg pulled backwards over his hips, a hand under her chin pulling her face towards his as in a swift movement he entered her wet folds from behind.

oOo

Nearly a week has passed since Adara and Fenrir's mating and Gwen looked down at Adara who sat in the bathtub. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Gwen shouted as she almost fell out of the chair. "HOW MANY TIMES?" Gwen continued.

"Four times?" Adara smiled nervously, biting her lower lip.

"And you are only telling me this now!? Wait! What were you thinking? I mean –" Gwen stopped and slapped her own forehead. "I remember clearly you wanted to kill Fenrir the last time I tended to your wounds."

"I – I don't know what happened… It just happened and I had fun when I rode on top of him." Adara blushed as she sank deeper into the water.

"You dominated him!" Gwen suddenly grinned and sniggered.

"Who dominated who?" Scabior wondered as he walked into the bathing room.

"Get out you pervert." Gwen scolded him and puffed her chest out.

"Are you two girls gettin' a little bit more comfortable with each other?" Scabior laughed. Gwen was about to say something but Adara was quicker.

"Yes actually, Gwen was going to have a bath with me. So get your arse out before I kick you out myself." She snapped at Scabior.

"Would love to see that, luv." He smirked. Adara swam forward and stepped out the water , her body covered in foam. Adara grasped Scabior's ear and twisted it, making him flinch whilst she pulled him outside and twisted a bit harder to make him sit in front of her. She let go and turned her head to find that she was starting at a broad chest. She looked up at Fenrir who only stared before pushing passed her, making Adara's face turn grim as she walked back to the water.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked, noticing her expression.

"He's been avoiding me all week. Nothing works." Adara sighed, thinking about Fenrir.

"Wow! What do you mean nothing works?" Gwen cried, frowning deeply.

"I – well…" Adara stuttered, unsure of where to start.

"You like him!" Gwen exclaimed, coming to sit near Adara on the stones around the water. Adara went under the water for a moment and wiped the water and foam of her head as she resurfaced.  
"I don't know, something tells me I shouldn't like him but then another side tells me that I like to be dominated. If you would have been there you would have seen a completely different –" She explained but was quickly cut off.

"Get out of the bath and get to my room." Fenrir ordered her coldly as he closed the curtains behind him, leaving Adara and Gwen to exchange a look and Gwen shrugged.

"Why don't you tell him." Gwen suggested.

"Tell him what?" Adara frowned.

"That you like him, even if it's just for the bloody, violent, dominating sex the two of you have. I mean, when I was younger I had the exact same thing with a fellow student." Gwen said and patted Adara's head.

"The exact same thing?" Adara questioned.

"Dominating sex. Go before he gets angry again." Gwen said and got a towel ready as Adara stepped out the bath and tied the towel around herself as Gwen dried her hair with another towel.

"Stop that, now I look like a ball of fur." Adara fussed whilst finger brushing her hair. Adara quickly slipped into her jeans and shirt and winked at Gwen before walking into the room she shared with Fenrir. She immediately lowered her head as she saw Fenrir sitting on their bed, his chest puffed and his face stiff.

"You wanted to speak with me, Alpha?" Adara didn't dare say his name as she sensed that something was wrong even though you couldn't see it. It was something you could only sense if you were a werewolf.

"Yes." He pursed his lips and stood up making Adara shrink in submission. "You are married?" He asked coldly.

"No – " Adara looked up and shook her head. "Actually, I –" Adara started but was cut off when Fenrir used his large hand to smack her across her face, making her fall back to the floor.

"I MATED WITH YOU!" Fenrir roared as he grabbed a chair and tossed it across the room angrily. Adara didn't dare look up and tried to make herself as small as possible. "DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" He bellowed as he tightly gripped her neck, lifting her with ease off the ground.

"L-let me ex-" Adara chocked. Fenrir growled and grasped her hair to throw her out of his room into the main hall, where Gwen stood glued to the floor as she watched Adara being dragged by her hair. Gwen pulled herself together and ran after them and watch with wide eyes, as did Denzel and Scabior. Fenrir threw Adara to the ground before him. "Remove yourself from here." He spat, throwing her wand at her, breathing loudly through his nose from anger.

"Fenrir –" Adara pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.

"NOW!" He fumed, his fist clenched by his sides. Adara looked at the wand before her feet and picked it up and stood up straight, looking up at Fenrir's face.

Fenrir looked at the woman before him, her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to explain, but what was there to explain? Umbridge had been clear when she had explained it to him - Adara was a diversion and infiltrated into his pack. Fenrir had developed feelings for her, just like Adara had planned and not a week before, they mated, meaning that she was his, an Alpha female. His Alpha female. His tough, savage self was weak and soft when he was around her. Fenrir's face turned darker and darker the longer he thought about this woman who had betrayed him. She was married, and did not love him the way he loved her. Fenrir grabbed his wand from his robe and pointed it at Adara who just managed to block the spell. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER RETURN!" Fenrir bellowed. As much as it hurt him, he needed to be strong and not let emotion take over otherwise Denzel would try to become Alpha again. Just as he wanted to fire another spell Adara vanished with a loud crack through the air.

"I thought Adara was Alpha?" Denzel asked as he looked between Fenrir and the empty spot where Adara stood seconds ago.

"Speak her name again and the consequences will be fatal." Fenrir barked. "Same goes for everyone." He added as he glared at the three others before storming back into his room where he let out his anger, tearing everything apart and throwing it all to the ground, making a complete mess before he stood panting heavily as he looked at the bed. The bed he had shared with her. With a heave, he lifted the bed from the floor and threw it across the room. He wasn't going to sleep anyway.

"That was unexpected, just as I accepted her as my Alpha." Denzel was the first to speak.

"I don't understand? What 'appened?" Scabior wondered as he turned to look at Gwen who held up her hands.

"Don't look at me, I don't know but one thing's for sure... Adara was in love with Fenrir." Gwen whispered.

"She what!? With… !? Is she crazy? 'e is a violent, blood thirsty savage animal, and she's – she's – not like that!" Scabior cried, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens." Gwen retorted, and grabbed her wand but before she could go anywhere, Scabior grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even try, 'e'll kill you." He warned Gwen, knowing what was going through her mind.

"What about – " Gwen protested but she was cut off.

"She's an Auror and a werewolf… She'll be fine on her own." Denzel said as he got up and walked away from the camp.

"Where the 'ell is 'e going?" Scabior asked as he gave a sideways look at Gwen.

"I don't know." Gwen sighed before she began to sob. "I want her back." Gwen added as Scabior pulled her closer into a hug.

"She'll come back, Fenrir likes 'er or else Denzel wouldn't be speaking of 'er as 'is Alpha." He said softly as he pulled Gwen into his arms in front of the fire.

Adara landed on a hard surface, screaming not from pain but from heartache. When he had kicked her out, she suddenly realised she felt something for Fenrir. Even though he had raped her, he always pulled her into his strong arms and never let go of her, protecting her, something that her husband John had never done. Instead, John turned his back to her and just fell asleep after they had sex. But Adara had went willingly to Fenrir after her first night as a werewolf because a part of her took lead and ignored the voice of reason in her head. She knew perfectly well that when the Alpha male chose his mate he would be gentle and even loving, and that's exactly what happened. He didn't rape her, he hadn't even wanted to take her doggy style and their lips barely parted from one other. Adara screamed out her anger and tears until eventually she realised that it was starting to rain. Lifting her head up, she realised that it wasn't rain, but actually ocean waves crashing upon the rocks Adara was sitting on. A pair of fingers slithered over her shoulder, and Adara automatically gripped the wrist and twisted it, lifting her gaze to find herself barely a few centimetres away from a Dementor. Her world turned around her as the Dementor started to suck out her happy memories. Adara bared her teeth and placed her palms on the side of the Dementors face before she twisted it's head quickly, listening to the bones crack. Before Adara could even breath, the Dementor dropped to the floor, dead, and she grabbed the cloak and dragged the Dementor away as another large Dementor approached. It's eyeless gaze went from Adara to the dead Dementor and Adara dropped the dead one and grasped at the cloak of the Azkaban prison guard..

"Bring me the list of names and wake Him." Adara growled and pushed the guard back, and the Dementor quickly flew away. The first time she had come to Azkaban, it had been hell. The largest Dementor, 'the captain' as Adara nicknamed him, had put her with 'Him' in the same room. 'He' was the executioner, a Dementor who never wore his hood, it's dead skin hanging off the side of its face and hands, it's cloak always stained with blood and he was even bigger than the captain. The first time she met 'Him', she had passed out almost a moment after she laid eyes on it, his presence was depressing and weighed heavier than all the other Dementors. Bit by bit she learnt to deal with its presence as she attended his executions, as she was appointed by Umbridge to make sure the executions went as planned - if she failed, her mother would die.

Nobody knew that Adara worked there until she killed a Dementor with her bare hands after he tried to give her the Kiss. She was immediately respected by the Dementors but she had lost some of her senses. It took Alastor and her father weeks if not months to bring her back to 'normal', and yet she threw their help out of the window by returning to Azkaban to attend more executions because she was yet again ordered to do so. Bit by bit Adara lost contact with the outside world until one day, a prisoner pleaded to get an audience with her as his last wish. Adara didn't know the man but his words forever remained with her. "_Your mother is dead, your father is on the edge of self-destruction, he needs you and you need him."_

As soon as Adara had set foot outside Azkaban and into the social Wizarding world, she was put into St Mungo's on the First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries, even though she was treated more like a mentally very unstable person. After a year of rehabilitation and many lectures from Alastor Moody, Adara was somehow back to normal. This was when she hadn't seen John for a year and a half, both sucked up into their work - John as a Dragonologist and Adara as an Auror.

Adara stiffened at all the memories: Dolores Umbridge. She lifted her wand and Disapparated again.

When she apparated, she heard a loud horn blow and threw herself against a guardrail, as adrenaline shot through her body. She grabbed her heart as she tried to steady her breathing. "You almost died, you idiot." Adara scolded herself as she climbed over the guardrail and strode of into the forest nearby. Adara heard the snapping of a twig and lifted her wand to find a man who was more naked than dressed.

"You're a werewolf." Adara said as soon as her nose caught his scent.

"So are you." He responded, just as Adara realised she was surrounded. "Let's see what the Alpha has to say about you, intruder." He added with a smile as Adara was knocked unconscious by someone behind her.

When she woke up, she was on her knees with her hands firmly bound behind her back and when she looked up, she felt startled because a pair of big blue eyes stared at her. "Welcome back." The man said as he grabbed a strand of her blond hair and pressed it to his nose. "So, you're Fenrir's mated Alpha." He said casually.

"How –" Adara started, but she was cut off.

"You smell of my Alpha. I must admit you are a fine catch." He said as he let go of her hair and walked behind her to unbound her. Adara massaged the sore spots on her wrists. "My apologies, my scouts and warriors can be really harsh." He said as he walked to a table and sat down. "Come, you must be hungry." He added whilst pushing a plate full of meat towards her.

Adara stood up slowly and continued to stare at the man before her. He had long black hair and wore it into a braid down his neck, two braids hanging beside his face with beads at the end, a scar that went from his cheek down over his lips, and had a small beard and tanned skin, and he only wore a pair of trousers - not even any shoes. "Where are my manners, the name is Lon." He said as he extended a hand to her.

"Adara." She introduced herself as she shook his hand. When she let go, Adara sat in the chair next to Lon but still couldn't take her eyes of him.

"Are you alright? You look rather shocked." He asked whilst leaning on his elbows.

"You're an Alpha… But I thought Fenrir was?" She asked, confused.

"He still his, there are several packs in England and each pack has its own Alpha. Put them all together and you have Fenrir at the head of them all. He is the leading force in England." Lon explained.

"In England? You mean – I thought Fenrir was Alpha over all the werewolves." she frowned.

"No, Cerberus is the Alpha of Alpha's. The world's Alpha if you like." Lon smiled.

"Merlin, this is confusing." Adara sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"England, Fenrir – world, Cerberus… And trust me you don't want to meet him." Lon said.

"If you say so." Adara said and took a small bite of food.

Adara heard the tent's door be pulled aside and a woman's voice sounded. "Oh! I didn't know we had company."

"Sarah, my love. Meet Fenrir's Alpha, Adara. " Lon said as he got up quickly and practically ran towards the heavily pregnant woman . "Adara, meet my wife, Sarah." He continued, as he kept his hand on his wife's swollen belly.

"Pleased to meet you." Both women said at the same time. Sarah's smile brightened as she sat down across from Adara. Sarah had shoulder length bright red hair and blue eyes "It's really nice we finally have an Alpha female, but why are you here?" Sarah blurred out.

"Sweetheart, we don't ask such thing off our –" Lon started but Adara cut him off.

"I'm not with Fenrir anymore." Adara muttered as she lowered her head. Sarah looked up at her husband, who frowned but before he could say anything more, they heard a fight break out outside so Lon stood up and went to deal with the situation, leaving Adara and Sarah alone.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "What happened?"

"Something - or should I say someone - drove us apart." Adara retorted before pushing the plate aside. "Thank you for this, but I have to leave." She added and went to get up but Sarah grabbed her hand that lay on the table.

"You don't have to leave – whether you are an Alpha or not." Sarah said as she patted Adara's hand, whilst shoving the plate back into Adara's direction. Adara looked down at the food and sat down again.

Lon's head popped in through the curtain. "Adara, I know this isn't how it normally works but can you put someone in his place?" He asked, just as Adara and Sarah stood up and walked out together. "Adara meet Jax." Lon said as he pointed to a man who had broad shoulders and a muscular body covered in scars, with black matted hair. He pushed his Alpha aside and stood right in front of Adara. Adara looked up and snorted.

"So you're Fenrir's bitch." He growled with a very deep voice. Lon's pack gasped and Adara cocked an eyebrow as she walked around him. When she was behind him, she kicked him to his knees and went back in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you." Adara smiled sarcastically and kicked his chest, making him fall backwards. Adara climbed on top of him and dug her nails into his jaw. "What was the problem?"

"Nothing." Jax groaned as he looked into another direction.

"Good." Adara smiled and let go of his now bloodied chin and stood up. Lon was sniggering and whispering something in Sarah's ear which made the pregnant woman smile brightly.

"People! This is Adara, she will be staying here as long as she likes. Let us celebrate because I feel like it." Lon grinned as the pack cheered and started preparing.

* * *

**_So now, Adara is removed from Fenrir and staying in another pack, will they meet again? and if.. How will they react? Leave a message/review on your thoughts ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auther's note:** Hello people! First of all I have tons of excuses so let me start on the first one.. My co-worker got hit by a car - she's fine though! - but that resulted in me having extra hours of work, second excuse. my lovely wife got herself an apartment and as she is my beta it took longer because she had to move her things.. THIRD! We went on a holiday and we remained in a long aftermath of our super holiday! Soo these were my excuses.. moving on..

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I sure hope you continue reading =3  
**TheHappiestSaddest**: *snorts* mistress of smut xD don't make me laugh xD but any sorry it took so long to update but then again*points at Author's note* yes yes I know *shames*

**Disclaimer time!: **Only, Adara, Lon, Sarah, John, Lucy, Jax belong to me.. Everyone you recognise belongs to their rightful owner!

Enough talking! Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Chapter V

Nearly a month had passed and Sarah had given birth to a black haired, blue eyed baby boy called John. Sarah's daughter Lucy was bouncing up and down on Adara's knees. The young girl was a mixture of both her parents, with Sarah's bright red hair and Lon's darker skin and big blue eyes.

One day, Lon walked in to find Lucy and Adara together beside a tree where they had been playing together. "Lucy sweetheart, go help your mother while I talk to Adara." Lon smiled as he kneeled to caress his daughter's hair.

"Yes, Dadda." Lucy said and hopped away, her red hair wildly swaying around her head.

"She likes you." Lon smiled as he watched his daughter run off.

"And I her, she's a lovely child." Adara smiled and waved at Lucy as the girl turned around to look back.

"Well then its time you start your own family." Lon laughed and patted Adara's shoulder, making her smile weakly. "Don't worry, either you will find a new mate or Fenrir will come back crawling for you." Lon said soothingly, making her smile again yet avoid his gaze. "That's not what you are worried about." Lon said, realising his mistake.

"No." Adara retorted.

"You can tell me another time. I would like for us to do some bonding whilst hunting tonight under the full moon. There are some wizards who have attempted to over throw us but, as you can see, they failed." He explained as he pointed to the area in question. "And I would appreciate it – "

"If I helped you kill them?" Adara finished, tilting her head as she looked up at him.

"Well, yes." He chuckled. Adara took a deep breath and looked up in the sky.

"I'm hungry for blood." She smiled and smacked Lon on his shoulder.

"Perfect, I'll tell the others." He smiled as he got up to walk off. Adara followed him with her eyes and saw that he spoke to Jax, who at first looked angry but his features soon softened as he turned his gaze to meet Adara's as he nodded deeply.

Later in the evening, Adara stood next to Lon with all the other wolves who were going hunting. "We're taking them out for good, I hope?" Jax asked from his position just behind Adara.

"That's the plan." Lon nodded. A kilometre away was a small village with a wooden wall built around it, but even from their position they could see that it was being patrolled.

"How are we going to get in?" Adara asked, looking up at Lon.

"Jax will take you to the back where it's weak whilst the rest of us distract them. Once the two of you are inside, you will breach the front door and then we will fill the night with screams and blood." Lon said, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, Alpha. Adara and I will breach that wall and we'll take our revenge." Jax said in his deep voice. "Ma'am, If you come with me, we'll station ourselves." He continued as he pointed to the left. Adara nodded towards Lon and walked away with Jax.

"Revenge?" She inquired as they made their way to the village.

"Yes." Jax snapped, not going into detail.

"What have they done?" Adara continued, wanting to understand.

"They – They came at us one night, we weren't prepared... They set our entire camp on fire, we lost many of our own... I lost my sister and Lon and Sarah – they lost their first born." He said as he looked down.

"I'm sorry." Adara said as she gently touched his arm.

"It wasn't your fault." Jax replied, turning his head to look at her hand on his arm.

"Still I'm sorry for your loss." She smiled sadly, knowing how much it hurt to lose loved ones.

"You are too kind to be Fenrir's mate." Jax sighed.

"I'm not really his mate anymore." Adara whispered. "He sort of tossed me out... Quite literally."

"Why? You turned against him?" He asked as he came to a halt.

"No, I – am sort of still married. But the bastard cheated on me, though I never got round to actually divorcing him..." Adara sighed, the frustration still filling her.

"And that's why he threw you out?" Jax sniggered. "I wouldn't't care if you were married to a hundred men, if I were Alpha and had mated with you, you first have to kill me before you got rid of me." He laughed as he begun to undress. Adara quickly turned away and gazed into another direction. "How many moons have you seen?" Jax questioned as he came to stand beside her.

"Uh, this is – uh. My second." Adara muttered, noticing Jax stared at her in disbelief.

"Second? Well Alpha thinks you're... No, I shouldn't't question you, you dominated me the first time we met so I'll just have to have faith in Lon's decision." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Adara yet again turned her back towards Jax and undressed too. "It's rude to stare at people." Adara said as she felt eyes boring holes into her back.

"Lucky were aren't't people." Jax grinned, making them both laugh.

oOo

Adara and Jax turned into their wolf forms and stealthily prowled to the weakest point in the village's defences. Jax's wolf form was completely black, with knotted fur and a short tail, his yellow eyes peering around as they waited for the signal. A loud howl filled the air and shortly after they heard the humans begin to shout. "WEREWOLVES! GUARD THE VILLAGE! KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF THOSE FILTHY DOGS!" A man shouted, his words soon repeated by a woman. Jax made a small sound and pointed his nose at something. "FIRE!" Another human cried.

Jax and Adara started to dig in the ground near the wooden wall, when a loud cry was heard making both of them focus their ears, and within seconds Jax sprinted away. The soul piercing howl continued as Jax and Adara came running, finding a wolf laying on the ground, his hind legs pieced by long spears and spells being shot in his direction. Adara growled at Jax who immediately dashed towards his Alpha and lifted him upon his back and ran away. Adara and another werewolf distracted the human whilst Jax dragged Lon back into the forest. "YEAAAAH! RUN YOU DOGS!" The human laughed.

When the pack surrounded their Alpha, Adara paced back and forth before turning her gaze back to the village and growled quietly. She stepped forwards and began walking back to the village when Jax stood before her, blocking her way. She brushed passed him with a warning snarl and Jax looked back to his Alpha, wondering what he should do.

Adara rose to her hind legs, her howl long and fierce and was soon joined by another howl, then another when all six of them – excluding Lon – howled with her, she stopped and walked forwards with Jax on her right. The gates to the village were open and a large group of humans were coming out from it. Adara stopped and looked into the eyes of one of them as he shot a spell at her. The spell missed and hit the ground to her left, and she didn't even move a muscle. She listened to various low snarls before she roared loudly and galloped towards the wizard, dodging incoming spells.

Some of the humans screamed and started to run back. Adara barked so that her group split up and chased after them. The wizard that had fired his spell at Adara stood his ground as she prowled around him, his wand at the ready. Her head was low, baring her large canines as a spell hit her chest and she fell back panting heavily as she stood up and backed away a little, lifting her large white paw with long black nails in the air and smacked the wizard across the face, sending him tumbling to the floor, his wand shooting away from his hand. Adara placed her paw on the man's chest, watching as his eyes filled with terror as she sniffed her way down his legs and bit into them, and then bit into his arms. His screams and the taste of blood drove her wild and she soon walked over to the wand and lifted it up with her mouth, breaking it into a million pieces with her canines. She noticed a spell missed her by mere inches, and she turned her head to find a woman kneeling beside the man, her rapid heartbeat was as music to Adara's ears.

"Leave me just run!" The man cried, attempting to push the woman away.

"What? And leave you here with this animal?" She snorted, panic clear in her voice.

"GO NOW!" The man ordered her just as Adara cocked her head and watched the two humans kiss before the woman ran away. Adara shook her body as if she where wet before she licked her teeth, and ran after her. The woman screamed loudly as Adara pinned her to the floor, opening her mouth wide to expose all her teeth as the woman screamed louder.

"NOOOOO!" She begged as Adara collapsed her sharp canines into the woman's neck and shook her head violently, ripping it off her body. Adara grabbed the head and dragged it towards the man, dropping it on the ground beside him. Adara turned her gaze back to the village, the smell of blood burning her nose.

Most of the humans inside were either dead or dying. Adara strode past them and searched for her fellow hunters, and soon found five of them around the sixth who lay on the floor. Adara nudged the wolf with her nose, but it remained motionless, and they all lowered their heads in sadness. Adara howled, followed by the others, when suddenly one of them suddenly pushed her out of the way of a spell that was shot in their direction. She turned her head to find a woman in pink standing with a proud smile on her mouth. Recognising Umbridge, Adara slowly got up, roared and charged at the woman who Disapparated just in time. The last cry died away and the werewolves feasted on the dead. Adara walked to the man that lay at the main gate and dragged him by the leg back to Lon, who remained up the hill beside the tree.

When Adara arrived the sun was already rising and she growled and cried her way back to her human form. She lay panting heavily on the floor before getting up and picked up her clothes and pulled them on. When she got back to the mauled man and Lon, who still had the spears embedded in his legs, she sat down beside him. "This is going to hurt." She warned him, making sure he understood as he nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself. She gripped the spear with one hand and lay the other on his leg, and without warning, pulled it out in one swift movement. Lon groaned loudly and instinctively punched Adara in the face.

Jax came running and pushed Lon back to the floor. "Easy, she only wants to help." Jax said as he pinned Lon to the floor.

"Only one more." Adara said, and again without warning, she pulled the spear out. Jax could barely hold Lon down as the Alpha cried out in pain. "Let's bring him back to camp and tend to his wounds." Adara ordered Jax as he lifted Lon. "I'll take care of this miserable piece of shit." Adara said as she strode off to the human.

"Adara Scrimgeour. I always knew you were a rotten apple." The man spat.

"Williamson, I'm not even surprised to see you after I saw Umbridge. What were the two of you doing here?" Adara growled as she dragged the man behind her.

"I live here!" He cried.

"Lived. You'll die soon enough." Adara retorted.

Three months later, Lon had somewhat recovered but his left leg remained badly injured whilst his right was completely healed. He had spoken to his pack and had asked them who they wanted as their new leader. Many refused to voice their opinion, others said that they remained loyal to Lon and respected him even as a half cripple. Jax had asked if he could speak freely.

"I respect you as a leader Lon, but Adara avenged you so – I see her as my Alpha though I will still take commands from you." Jax had said. Lon asked if the others could agreed, and they eagerly did so. Adara discussed everything with Lon and Lon said it was up to her as she was now Alpha.

oOo

"Uncle Fenrir!" Lucy cried as she ran towards Fenrir as he lifted her high in the air and sat her on his shoulders.

"Little Lucy." He smiled. "Where is your father?"

"Dadda is inside!" Lucy said as she patted Fenrir's head and pointed at the tent's. Fenrir walked towards it with large paces and ducked to go inside.

"Alpha? What are you doing here?" Lon asked as he tried to get to his feet. Fenrir lifted Lucy off his shoulders and kissed her cheek before setting her down on the floor. Lucy giggled and ran outside.

"It reached my ear that you are no longer Alpha off this pack. So what are you doing in the Alpha's tent." Fenrir asked as he walked closer and watched Lon limp backward and bump against his desk.

"Lon? I..." Sarah started but fell silent as soon as she saw Fenrir, bowing her head deeply.

"Sarah." Fenrir said stiffly.

"Alpha." Sarah retorted and walked out quickly.

"Where is he, I want to meet my new Beta." Fenrir said as he turned his gaze back to Lon, who held his head low.

"She's hunting with the hunting party." Lon responded in barely a whisper.

"SHE!?" Fenrir growled and grasped Lon's neck. "What is a woman doing as leading Alpha."

"She saved my live, Alpha." Lon explained, making Fenrir growl.

"What about Jax, he was your Beta, why isn't he Alpha?" Fenrir demanded, not liking the new arrangement.

"Because he –"

"SHUT IT!" He barked as he dashed out of the tent when he heard laughter coming from outside. He glared at the direction the laughing was coming from but he quickly froze on the spot. Lon had joined him outside and sneakily gazed at his Alpha, who stood frozen to the spot. Adara had her back towards them, three children clinging to her before their mothers relieved her of them whilst Lucy remained glued to her Adara's hip. With her free hand, Adara dragged a deer behind her and turned around, bumping into a rather large chest. She stepped back and looked up, finding herself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Look uncle Fenrir! Adara has food!" Lucy giggled as she squirmed out of Adara's arms, who was still staring at Fenrir.

"Come on Lucy, uncle Fenrir and Adara have some things to discuss." Lon said, making Adara drop the deer and brush past Fenrir to walk inside her tent.

"Alpha." Adara said as she leaned against the desk, lowering her head in submission.

"What are you doing here?" Fenrir demanded as he strode into the tent behind her.

"Leading a pack." She shrugged.

"You are not to be trusted!" He growled as he firmly placed his large hands around her neck. Suddenly the tent filled with other large males, ready to attack, Jax at the front of the pack. "Get out!" Fenrir roared but they didn't listen. Jax took a step forward and bore his teeth until Fenrir released Adara to turn around. Adara quickly gasped for much needed air before she got to her feet and stood between Fenrir and Jax, her palms pressed against their chests.

"JAX! Enough, get out." She barked. Jax adverted his gaze from Fenrir and bowed his head before he and the others slowly walked outside. Adara shook her head and sighed, a long awkward silence setting in.

"I'm sorry, ever since Lon got injured, Jax has been – well, protective." Adara explained softly, catching Fenrir's attention.

"Protective? He is disobeying Alpha orders." Fenrir corrected her angrily.

"No he wasn't, he listen to his true Alpha." Adara said cockily, making Fenrir roll his eyes as he sat down at the table. "Fenrir, you never let me explain what happened between us." Adara started as she took a step closer and halted when Fenrir growled. "I don't know what you heard, but I remember you asking me –"

"I don't want to hear anything about it." He barked as he stood up, once again gripping her neck. Adara grabbed his wrist and kicked his legs from underneath him, making him fall hard and loudly to the ground. She took the opportunity and straddled him as he attempted to sit up but she punched him in the face, hearing the bone in his nose break. As he fell backwards again she placed her knees on Fenrir's upper arms and leaned on them.

"No! You will listen to what I have to say!" Adara roared as Fenrir's eyes portrayed all sorts of emotions. He had broken his nose and lost his position as Alpha because Adara overpowered him. He was seething with anger but deep down, he couldn't help but feel proud of her. "Like I said, I remember you asking me –" She started again but she was cut off.

"Adara! There's trou –" Jax dashed in and looked at the display. A bloodied Fenrir with Jax's Alpha on top of him.

"What trouble." Adara sighed.

"Ministry folk are coming." Jax explained briefly and went outside again.

"I am highly aware of what position you are in now." Adara grinned, straightening herself and crossing her arms over her chest. "I command you not to move a muscle until I'm back. Am I understood?" She smiled even more as she saw Fenrir struggle with words.

"Yes, Alpha." He hissed through his teeth.

"Good boy." Adara teased and enjoyed every moment of it before she stood up and walked outside. "Jax? Where are they?" She asked.

"You're Alpha!?" Lon suddenly asked whilst his eyes almost popped out of his head. Some of the people who were drinking spat out their drinks as everyone stared at Adara.

"Jax!" She called, ignoring Lon's question.

"Alpha, they are coming from the south." Jax explained.

"Let's give them a proper greeting." She said, giving a devilish smile as Jax and a few other wolves set off to the south.

Meanwhile, Lon limped inside the tent and walked over to Fenrir who still lay on the floor. "What happened?" Lon asked. "She smells –"

"I tried to dominate her and I didn't watch my footing, she worked me to the floor and now look at me." Fenrir said grimly.

"Either she's really, really strong or you are weak." Lon chuckled. Fenrir glared at Lon as he grinned. "Or an Alpha's greatest weakness is his true mate." Lon smirked. "Come on Fenrir, I've known you for a long time, you have never been overpowered by anyone but Cerberus. Mike had a good try and almost beat you... But I never heard or smelled your scent upon a woman. Tell me is she the one?" He asked as he sat in a chair. Fenrir remained silent, so Lon pressed. "Just between old friends, Fenrir tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Fenrir repeated, and Lon nodded. "Yes, she is the one. When I'm with her I feel the constant need to hold her in my arms, to protect her. I felt a sting in my... When she said Jax was protective of her."

"It's called a heart, brother." Lon chuckled and placed his hands against his own chest. "Why did you threw her out, if you love her?" He asked, not understanding.

"She's married." Fenrir growled.

"The real reason, Fenrir." Lon pushed, rolling his eyes.

"Someone told me that she tried to infiltrate my pack, trying to get in my favour so she could strike me down at the will of the Ministry." Fenrir explained.

"And you didn't tell her about this part, right?" Lon asked.

"You have a lot of nerve now that I'm not Alpha anymore." Fenrir hissed.

"You know, I would still say all of this even if you were." Lon explained, looking down at his friend, watching as Fenrir smirked up at him. Fenrir knew this to be true, as he and Lon had been friend since childhood and as soon as Lon found out Fenrir had been bitten, he wanted to be bitten too. They considered each other to be more than friends, but brothers. "The two of you have a lot to discuss when she gets back." Lon told him.

"When who gets back?" Adara asked a she walked into the tent, covered in blood.

"How did the proper greeting go?" Lon laughed, whilst Fenrir gazed at her from the ground.

"It went well until Umbridge showed up." She sighed.

"She's dead?" Lon and Fenrir exclaimed at the same time.

"The slippery toad escaped – again!" She cried whilst licking the blood on her fingers.

"I'll take my leave." Lon said and limped away.

Adara walked back to Fenrir and straddled him again. "Where were we?" She asked as she noticed a piece of human skin between her breast and tossed it aside.

"You were trying to explain." Fenrir swallowed loudly.

"Ah yes, you asked me if I was married. Yes I am... To a cheating, lying bastard. I never got the chance to divorce the git because I was captured by Umbridge then presented to you as a peace offering. Somehow I managed to forget about it because you –" Adara explained and took out her wand and healed Fenrir's nose, making him groan when it shot back in place. "Because you, were fucking up my senses." She finished. "Almost literally." She added.

Fenrir just looked up at the blonde Alpha as she lowered herself, leaning her palms either side of his head. "I know the night after my first change was more animal instinct but I really wanted you. I love the way you hold me after we have sex. I love the way you hold me during sex. I love your dominance over me and the way you have your strong arms around me at night, making me feel safe and wanted. When I look at you, my heart starts skipping or just completely freezes. I –" Adara couldn't finish because Fenrir had shot straight up and wrapped his large, strong arms around her, crashing his lips against hers. Fenrir broke the kiss and watched Adara keep her eyes closed a little longer. "I remember I told you not to move a muscle." She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You just said you like my dominance over you." He whispered against her lips, brushing his nose against hers..

"No, I said I loved it." She smiled. "Now, take back what is rightfully yours. Unless you like to be dominated by your Alpha." She teased, provoking him as she stood up and walked outside. Fenrir smirked as he got to his feet and walked after her, puffing his chest.

"Alpha! I challenge you." He said, hiding a smile. The pack members looked around from Adara to Fenrir as Adara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Half an hour ago he lost his position and now he's already claiming it back." Jax snorted.

"Shut it Jax, as Alpha I can only honour the challenge." Adara said calmly and turned on her heels and to prowl around Fenrir.

"Who here thinks he will win?" Adara asked trying to get a reaction out of the pack. "Who thinks I'll win?" She continued as she brushed her finger over Fenrir's back. The whole pack suddenly roared with enthusiasm whilst Fenrir snorted.

"I think uncle Fenrir will win." Lucy said whilst stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is that so?" Adara asked as she kneeled before Lucy.

"Yes, and when he does. I want uncle to marry you because I want an auntie." The girl grinned with her chin lifted highly in the air whilst everyone but Fenrir and Adara gasped.

"But you can't make such commands." Adara said playfully.

"Yes I can, uncle Fenrir loves me and one day I will be an Alpha too just like you, Adara."

"I'll try not to hurt your uncle." Adara winked as she stood up. "Not too much." She smirked.

Fenrir and Adara circled one another, slowly, step by step, their eyes locked on each other. "Come on, Alpha, show him who's boss!" Jax roared.

"Fenrir, put the woman in her place." Lon countered, making Adara glare at Lon.

"Lon, you fu-" Adara started before she was suddenly pushed against the ground, Fenrir laying between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist before crushing them together making it difficult for Fenrir to breath, and she rolled him over and stood on her feet and distanced herself a bit.

"I'm already loosing pack members." Adara faked an angry tone of voice.

"Ah, Adara you could have taken him then and there!" Jax complained.

"Now, Jax wouldn't be much fun if he was put on his place that quickly without making a proper fool out of him." Adara smiled whilst bursting into laughter. Adara ran forwards and tried to throw a punch at him but Fenrir caught her right fist with his right hand and held it firmly in his large hand. She tried to do the same with her left hand but it ended the same. She looked up at Fenrir who had a large grin on his face before he head butted her, making her step backwards. When her pack booed at Fenrir, he took a step forwards and again caught her fists in his hands, twisting her arms behind her back, making her groan and as he pressed his chest against her.

"Do you yield?" He smirked as she looked in his eyes.

"GO UNCLE FENRIR!" Lucy shouted.

"What do you want me to do with her, eh?" Fenrir asked the girl.

"Marry her!" Lucy grinned.

"I meant right here and now." He chuckled.

"Uh..." She frowned as she tried to think of something. Adara noticed Fenrir's grip on her wrist weaken and twisted herself out of his grip.

"Not fair! Uncle Fenrir had you!" Lucy cried.

"Had, sweetheart had." Adara said as she patted Lucy on her head. Fenrir shook his head.

"Let's end this." Fenrir said as he smashed a fist in his own hand.

"Woo, I'm so scared." Adara teased, pretending to be terrified. Fenrir and Adara both ran at each other, Adara dodge a blow by ducking and hit her fist on his back making Fenrir groan. She tried another hit but felt her feet being kicked from underneath her and landed on her back whilst Fenrir pulled her by her ankles and mounted himself on top of her with his full weight pressed on her, he grabbed a hand full of her clothes and lifted his free hand.

"I know!" Lucy cried before Adara could say anything.

"Know what?" Fenrir asked.

"What you can do to her right here and now." Lucy chuckled and her cheeks turned red. "You can kiss her!"

"Are you sure she's your daughter ?" Fenrir looked at Lon and Sarah as he yet again lifted his hand.

"Alright I yield!" Adara cried. "Now get off me before I die beneath you weight."

"You are in no position to make commands." He whispered into her ear as he lowered himself.

"Please, Alpha." Adara pleaded with a smile. Fenrir stood up and lifted Adara with him.

"You let him win." Jax said as he closed in. Fenrir puffed his chest as he stood between him and Adara. Adara walked around Fenrir and placed a palm on his chest.

"I didn't, Jax. I just won against Fenrir earlier because I played dirty, I attacked him from behind." She lied to Jax, who looked down at Adara.

"I still think you are an awesome Alpha even if it means you are Alpha's mated female." He said as he hugged her. Adara hugged him back and when they broke their hug, Adara elbowed Fenrir in his stomach because he was still growling.

* * *

_That was Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Today I wanted to update chapter five because of _World Animal_ _Day._ I myself work in a pet-shop so I had tons of fun today after a busy day.. So.. **I want to thank** the now followers to the story and those who put the story on their favourite I'm feeling very honoured with it..

Sadly there were no reviews so I just continue to the **Disclaimer:** _Obviously.._ Adara is mine along with all the other OC's, the rest belongs to their rightful owner!

Now my dearies enjoy your reading!

* * *

Chapter IV

"Sweet Merlin, I missed your scent..." Adara sighed as she buried her face in Fenrir's neck as she lay beside him.

"Is that all you missed?" He asked cockily, a proud smirk playing on his lips.

"Fenrir." She scolded him, chuckling lightly as she turned to lean on her elbow.

"Alright..." He sighed, giving in.

"Actually, I didn't miss your scent. Only missed your cock inside me." Adara said seriously as she looked deep into his eyes until she once again buried her head in his neck and burst into laughter. Fenrir rolled Adara over and leaned above her, cocking his brow whilst she brushed through his whiskers and hair.

"Aren't you satisfied with last night?" He asked, looking at her whilst she remained silent. "Maybe I should give it another try, eh?" He suggested as he grabbed her thigh with one hand, pulling it against him as he caressed it softly as he pressed his lips against hers, making her sigh into the kiss as she pulled on his hair to deepen the kiss. Fenrir gripped her hips and pulled her so that she straddled him when Adara broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at him. Fenrir lay his hands on her thighs as she traced his fingers with hers before taking his hands in hers, holding on tightly.

"You make me strong and weak at the same time... What did you do to me?" Fenrir asked seriously as he sat up, his voice deep and soft as he placed soft kissed between Adara's breasts.

"I do – " Adara started but bit her lip and dropped her head back as a tingling sensation when through her body as Fenrir played with her nipples, making them harder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, uh..." Lon coughed, making them turn their heads. "It's nearly noon, and we are ought to hunt" Lon told them.

"Give Jax lead." Fenrir said as he buried his face in Adara's chest making her giggle as Lon looked to the floor.

"Adara? Do you agree?" Lon asked, feeling almost embarrassed.

"No." Adara said making both of the men look up at her. "I like hunting. Give me thirty minutes." She added as Lon nodded and left.

Fenrir dropped back onto the pillow and folded his hands in Adara's and just looked at her. "Tell me, Alpha. Is Lucy really your niece?" Adara asked as she cocked her head, looking down at him once more.

"No, she isn't." Fenrir shrugged.

"But?" Adara asked, wanting the full story.

"But?" Fenrir sighed as he looked at her. "Lon and I have known each other since we could crawl. The two of us always stuck together, we got accepted at Hogwarts together and were even placed into the same house." Fenrir chuckled at the memories. "In my first year at Hogwarts I was bullied by –"

"Bullied, you?" Adara smirked with disbelief.

"Hard to believe? I wouldn't blame you, but when I was eleven I was already a head taller than the rest but I was a very skinny guy. You don't even want to know how many times I went the hospital wing for mending broken limbs. In my second year I met Cerberus, he and I started to talk about various things, from werewolves to sparkling fairies. Somehow he found out I was being bullied and offered me a choice - I don't have to tell you that I took his offer."

Adara leaned forward and lay next to him with her head on his chest, Fenrir's right arm resting on her hip as he continued. "In my second year, I accidently killed my bullies and attacked a professor. Soon after I was thrown out of school, and soon after out of my home. My father said I was a disgrace for the Greyback family. My mother tried to calm him and bring him to reason - in fact she is the main reason I still live." Fenrir sighed as he thought back to that night. Adara remained silent as she traced circles over his bare chest when she suddenly stopped and felt scars underneath her fingers. Fenrir pressed Adara's hand against his chest.

"My mother protected me by using her body as a shield from my father's bullets." He told her, making her eyes widen as she felt him take a deep breath. "Cerberus saw what happened and dragged me away, claiming I would get my revenge. Before Cerberus and I crossed the border of England, Lon had found us and demanded to be bitten too because, as he said, he wouldn't leave his brother. So he was turned and Cerberus gained two new followers. We trained long and hard, climbing the ranks over years and I quickly became Delta, th-"

"Third in command." Adara interrupted, showing she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes. In my twenties I was became a Beta as Cerberus saw leadership qualities in me and had faith in me. He said that England was to be re-organised and that I would become Alpha of the packs in England. I could choose any of Cerberus' members as my first Beta so I choose Lon, my brother. We travelled back to England and started to re-organise everything and I gave Lon his own pack, when he literally bumped into Sarah. She joined his pack and well, they quickly mated and married to make it official.

"So, we are mated lovers and if we marry - " Adara began but was quickly interrupted.

"If? No, no, I promised Lucy I would." Fenrir said in all seriousness.

"Lucy is such an adorable child." Adara smiled.

"Yes and I hope one day we will have a daughter just like her." Fenrir chuckled whilst Adara's face fell suddenly, swallowing hard.

"Yes, indeed." Adara said softly.

"You don't want children?" Fenrir asked as he pulled her chin up so she looked at him, but she pulled away, sitting up as she turned away from him.

"It's not that I don't want them, it's just... We can't." She said in a small voice.

"Just because I bite children doesn't mean I don't like them." Fenrir said softly as he sat up behind her, placing soft gentle kisses across her shoulders.

"That's not what I mean." She said, her throat tight.

"Then explain." Fenrir encouraged her, frowning as he didn't understand.

"I can't bear children." Adara said as tears pricked at her eyes. "John and I tried many times, we even asked for help from several doctors, Wizard and Muggles alike, but the answer remained the same.: 'Sorry ma'am but I fear your uterus isn't capable of bearing children'." She said, mimicking the doctor's voices as her jaw tensed, pushing the tears back.

"Maybe it was his fault." Fenrir responded softly, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder affectionately.

"No, I was mine. I was reckless... When we finished school and got married, we both focussed on our careers to save up for our children's education. During one of my assignments... It went wrong." She explained sadly. "That's why he left me... During the two years I searched for him he – he was living somewhere else. When I found him, I thought I was more than capable of killing him and the girl. But... I couldn't."  
"What stayed your hand?" Fenrir asked softly.

"I didn't want his child to be an orphan." She said bitterly.

"H – he..." Fenrir shook his head and grinded his teeth together angrily.

"You shouldn't want to marry me." Adara finished, turning her head further away from him but he responded only by pulling her against him, pressing his cheek against her head. "I'm not worthy the title of wife or Alpha female. If I can't give you children..." Adara swallowed thickly as she tried to get out of Fenrir's grip.

"That's why you cherish Lucy so much... And why you kept your distance from the pregnant females in the pack..." Fenrir whispered, understanding her behaviour suddenly. Adara pushed back and stared up into his eyes before lowering her gaze as she started to sob heavily in her hands. Fenrir looked up at the ceiling and could smack himself.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't –" He started.

"Y-you're right, I crave children Fenrir, and being around those women constantly reminds me of my incapability. I get so jealous I feel sick." She sniffed.

Fenrir pulled her back in his arms as he wrapped them firmly around her waist and buried his face in her long blonde hair, breathing in her scent. "If you think I will leave you, you are wrong. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life whether you want it or not. You disobeyed me, stood up against me on your first moon, surprised me. You broke my nose before taking my position as Alpha and did so many other things you. But believe me when I that you are my weakness. I hate that I threw you out, I completely lost myself... Ask Gwen and the others. When I found you here, a strong woman leading my brother's pack saving his life... Oh fuck this." Fenrir said as he cupped her face and made her look at him. "I – I love you so much that I would die for you, only to keep you safe." He spoke with difficulty. Adara's eyes shot from his left to his right eye as she couldn't believe her ears, his thumb rubbing tears away. She gave a watery smile before she crashed her body against his and hugged him so tightly as if she thought he would change his mind and run away.

oOo

A month had passed and Adara had been preparing her wedding, finally having finalised her divorce. It had happened one day when she and Jax came back from hunting. Fenrir had dropped to the floor, startling every pack member, and grinned brightly as he asked Adara for her hand in marriage. Lucy had hit Fenrir real hard for scaring her like that. Gwen and Scabior had joined them whilst Denzel was off on his own - as he was most of the time.

Everyone was busy with the final preparations for the wedding that was happening later that day. "If you think Fenrir is going to wear a suit then you're crazy, Gwen." Adara scoffed.

"Lon is trying to put him into one." Sarah laughed.

"I don't care if he comes naked. I just want to get married, like NOW!" Adara said impatiently sitting in a white dress whilst Gwen was busy with her hair.

"Patience is a virtue." Sarah said as she helped Gwen.

"I agreed with Sarah." Gwen nodded.

"Of course you do." Adara frowned.

"You are just nervous." Gwen said as she kissed Adara's cheek, making her grab hold of Gwen to pull her near.

"You smell different." Adara said cocking a brow as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen shrugged. Adara gestured with her finger for Gwen to come closer and sniffed the air as she stepped forwards, brushing her cheek against Gwen's.

"I know that smell..." Adara said, deep in thought. "But from where..."

Gwen turned bright red, in deep contrast with her bright pink hair. Adara's jaw dropped when she realised what was going on, and dashed out the tent to scan her surroundings. "Adara! It's bad luck if Fenrir sees you!" Gwen cried.  
"He's in the woods with Lon." Sarah reassured her. Adara found the suspected source and strode off to the person with Gwen and Sarah behind her. Adara took a deep breath before the person turned around.

"'Ello luv! It's bad luck if Fenrir sees you." The man said.

"When did you two get together?" Adara asked, looking between Scabior and Gwen. "I thought you were a lesbian!"

"So I thought." Gwen blushed deeper, avoiding Adara's gaze.

"You sneaky bastard – ugh this day is full of surprises, if there are anymore please tell me now." Adara said with a broad smile. "What am I babbling about, congratulations I guess?" Adara said as she first hugged Scabior then Gwen whilst dragging her back to the tent.

"What about your girl?" Adara asked as she sat back down.

"I'll find her as promised and then... I guess I'll have to explain that I like men too." Gwen said, biting her lip. Adara couldn't help but chuckle.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

"Well, uh – it started when Fenrir threw you out... Scabior was comforting me and the next day I walked into him in the bath room when he was having a bath, and he said that I could join him if I wanted to and I was sure of myself so I undressed and walked into the bath. We started to talk, and he closed distance between us, laying his arm on the edge, and then things went bad, we – were in deep entwinement when Fenrir walked in."

Sarah and Adara laughed as Gwen was doing everything to stop blushing even more. "After that I lost count." She quickly added.

"You are a sneaky bastard, betraying your own sexual orientation." Sarah said before Adara could.

"Okay, I don't want to be pushy, but can we get moving? The sooner I'm wed to Fenrir, the sooner I can have my wedding night." Adara said with innocent eyes.

oOo

"Come on Fenrir, she'll love it." Lon said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't even dare to move." Fenrir retorted as he stood stiffly, whilst Jax was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Fenrir growled at Jax and he straightened his features.

"You look – tight." Jax said, bursting into laughter once more and Lon quickly followed. Fenrir was wearing a suit that was really far too tight for him.

"Forget this, I'll go naked." Fenrir snarled as he ripped the clothing off.

"Fenrir, that's not something Adara would want on her wedding." Lon said, rolling his eyes as he tossed the man a new pair of trousers.

"You might be surprised." Fenrir grinned as he caught them and put them on. "Toss me that white shirt." Fenrir asked and pulled it over his head. "Well?" He asked.

Jax gave him the thumbs up whilst Lon rubbed his chin. "There's something missing." He frowned.

"For crying out loud, Lon! What else do you want to do? Braid his hair?" Jax nagged and looked at Fenrir who kept a straight face for a moment before he and Jax chuckled.

"Absolutely not." Fenrir said, seriousness back in his voice.

oOo

Fenrir was shifting from one foot to the other when Lon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry brother." He said reassuringly.

Gwen came running down the aisle and didn't know how to behave when she stood in front of Fenrir and Lon. "I'm sorry... We're a little late... Adara thought it might be fun to hug the forest floor." Gwen smiled weakly whilst Lon smacked his forehead and buried his face in his palm whilst Fenrir ran outside to find Adara.

Fenrir sighed as he watched Adara get to her feet with Sarah's help, her white dress and face stained with dirt, her hair that was supposed to be neatly pushed into a half up do had various loose strands hanging in front of her eyes or and either side of her face. "Look at me, I'm a mess." Adara whimpered to Sarah who was busy trying to get the dirt off. When Adara looked up her watery eyes found Fenrir's worried face, and she quickly rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I - I'm alright... Only the dress is ruined..." She smiled nervously. Fenrir shook his head slightly as he walked towards her, lifting her chin.

"You still look beautiful to me." He smiled as he went to kiss her.

"Oi, save that for the ceremony." Sarah interrupted.

"You better hold onto me unless you want to hug the ground some more." Fenrir teased, making Adara snort as she lay her hand on Fenrir's as he escorted her down the aisle. Lon held his breath as he watched Fenrir and Adara come to a halt before him.

"Uh – Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Adara and Fenrir in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are – " Lon spoke and Fenrir sighed loudly as Adara chuckled. Lon glared at them before continuing " - More attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife."

"We would like to get married today, Lon." Adara said with a smile as the rest of the group laughed.

"Alright, alright. - If any of you have any objections to this marriage, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." Lon said loud and clear, and as soon as he finished a cricket starting making some noise.

"Well that's awkward. You are allowed to speak freely." Adara said pinching in Fenrir's hand.

"Moving on, Do –" Lon began but was interrupted.

"I might have some objections." An unknown man's voice spoke loudly from the back, making everyone gasp. Adara saw Lon freeze to the spot whilst Fenrir tightened his grip on her hand. Somehow this unknown man had a huge air of dominance and even Adara didn't dare move. Very heavy thuds of boots slowly walked forwards as Fenrir picked up his courage and turned around without letting go off Adara's hand.

"Alpha." Fenrir said with the smallest voice when the man blew the smoke of his cigar in his face.

"Betas." He said with a nod as he looked down at Adara. "My lady." He said with a smile as he bowed his head towards her as she couldn't help but to gaze into his bright grey eyes. He took a huff of his cigar before tossing it to the floor and wrapped an arm around Fenrir, pulling him with him. Adara felt Fenrir's hand linger in hers as long as possible and when she wanted to walk behind them, Lon stopped her, shaking his head. Adara looked at the man Fenrir called Alpha - he was a head taller than Fenrir and also broader in his shoulders and much more muscular. He had scruffy and slightly curly sandy blond hair, and in the brief moment Adara could see him from the front she saw he had a piercing in his earlobe and a helix piercing. He has a scar that ran from his hairline over his eye down to his chin on his right side and a small scar over the left side of his lips and his cheeks were covered in stubble, his chin sporting a small beard. His heavy boots turned out to be large biker boots and he wore fitted clothing - leather trousers a white tight fitted vest with a black leather jacket that was left hanging open and he had dog tags around his neck.

Adara still looked at him when Cerberus threw a look at her and removed his arm from around Fenrir. "What must I do?" Adara whispered to Lon.

"Obey, keep your head down and don't speak unless he speaks to you. And try to avoided eye contact." Lon whispered back. Adara listened and lowered her head along with her gaze though she peeked to her right to where the others were. Adara's head shot up when she noticed half naked, largely built men around them, vicious looking and covered in blood. Adara wondered if they had lunch before they came here and how they knew they would be here and marry today.

"Maybe the lady knows." Cerberus said as he strode over to Adara who immediately dropped her head once more. His heavy boots quickly came closer and suddenly stopped in front of Adara as she looked at his boots and heard Lon quickly removed himself from behind Adara, leaving her feeling deserted.

"My lady, my name is Cerberus and you are...?" He asked politely.

"Adara." She muttered.

"It's polite to look at someone when speaking to them." He said gravely as he gave a sideways look to Fenrir who came closer. Adara lifted her head very slowly and looked at every part of Cerberus' body. If she looked straight ahead she was only at eye level with his dog tags, so she lifted her head up and felt tiny as she stood in front of him. At least with Fenrir she could stand on her toes and reach his nose but with Cerberus she would be lucky to reach his chin.

"You smell of Fenrir and... Something else..." He said as he walked around Adara and snapped his fingers, making his body guards close in. Adara's eyes widened as she froze to the spot as Cerberus pushed his nose against her neck making Fenrir, Lon and Jax take a step forward but they were immediately pushed to their knees by Cerberus' wolves.

"Quiet interesting... A female Alpha, and what a pleasing sight to see." Cerberus whispered as he continued to nuzzle her neck, sneakily gazing at Fenrir over her shoulder. "I see why Fenrir likes you but I don't understand why you like him." He whispered into her ear as he brushed his cheek against her head. Adara watched as Fenrir got angrier with every move Cerberus made but she didn't know what to do. "I have their loyalty but yours.." Cerberus continued as he caressed her back with his hand, making her bite her lip nervously. "Dominating a female Alpha is something I have never done before." He said in a deep, husky voice. "What do you think Fenrir? Will she be submissive?" Cerberus asked with a grin on his face.

"She will be." Fenrir hissed through his teeth.

"What's this? Aggression towards your Alpha?" Cerberus cocked a brow as his hand lowered to her hip and started to massage Adara's bottom. Adara's chest heaved and she stepped forwards, away from him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Very submissive." Cerberus smiled arrogantly before gripping her arm with his large hand and pulling her against him. Adara tried to push herself away from him but it didn't work. One hand brushed over her back and rested on her hip. "What do you think? How I should test your dominance or submission towards me?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. "I can hardly fight you, you're a woman..." He frowned, when Cerberus' men sniggered. "I have an idea." He said as he lowered his head again and place his cheek against hers, looking Fenrir in the eyes whilst he whispered in Adara's ear. "Get on your knees and blow me." He smirked as he heard Adara gasp.

Not a moment later Jax had fought is way out of Cerberus' men grasp and charged at Cerberus. In an almost graceful way, Cerberus had Jax's neck under his arm and one move could break his neck. "No!" Adara cried as her hands shot to her mouth, making Cerberus look at her.

"Your pack member doesn't know his place." Cerberus growled.

"He's only protecting his Alpha." Adara said, her voice almost pleading him.

"Then his Alpha should punish him." Cerberus said as he pushed Jax to the floor, grabbing a dagger from his boot and turned the hilt towards Adara.

"Cerberus, she doesn't kn- Argh." Fenrir spoke but he was quickly quietened.

"She's an Alpha, is she not? This will be a test if she is submissive to my will or not." Cerberus said as he placed the dagger in Adara's hand and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Kill him." He added and pushed Adara forward so hard that she was on her knees in front of Jax.

"That's cruel!" She cried, her gaze meeting Jax' as he looked into his Alpha's eyes, his eyes letting her know that he would not fight her.

"Kill him, or you take his place." Cerberus said as he crossed his arms.

Jax lifted her chin with his thumb as he looked down at her. "Do it Alpha." He whispered as he pulled the dagger to his stomach. Adara's eyes filled with tears and shook her head fiercely.

"No, I won't do it." She cried.

Jax placed his hands on her cheeks. "I'd rather die by the hands of my Alpha then to that piece of shit." Jax said as he gestured at Cerberus. "Do it."

Cerberus rolled his eyes out of boredom and sighed loudly. "Ten.. Nine.. Eight..." He began counting, wanting it to be over quickly.

Adara looked behind her at Cerberus who lit a new cigarette and felt Jax pull on her wrist forcefully, the blade sliding into his chest as her eyes widened, the sound of his choking in her neck bringing tears to her eyes. "JAX!" She cried as she helped him to the ground, his bloodied hand stroking her cheek.

"My Alpha." He smiled, coughing up blood.

"Jax you idiot." She sobbed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Isn't it funny how her Beta is allowed to touch her, but when I touch her you get aggressive." Cerberus said as he kicked his boot against Fenrir's face.

"I'm ho- honoured to have –" Jax stuttered, his breaths getting shorter as Adara pressed her hand on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Jax, don't leave me! Jax, stand up, I am your Alpha, I command you!" Adara's cries were becoming more and more desperate as Jax's hand left her cheek, falling motionless to the floor as she pressed her eyes shut as her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Is there anyone else who wants to die? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Cerberus smiled as his gaze was drawn by Adara as she stood up, the bloodied dagger clutched in her hand.

"Adara don't you dare!" Fenrir roared as Adara's angry gaze met Cerberus' amused face. Adara walked forwards and Cerberus took a drag of his cigarette. She lifted the knife and threw it at him. Cerberus cocked a brow as he gazed at his feet where the dagger was sticking into the ground between his legs.

"Let my entire pack and Fenrir live and I'm yours t-" She started.

"Agreed." Cerberus said before she could finish her sentence. Cerberus smiled and grasped her arm. "Gentlemen, we head for home." Cerberus said and pulled his wand out. Adara's eyes filled with fear as she looked to Fenrir, who could only look back.

"Stop your fighting." Cerberus said as his large fist smacked on the back of Adara's head, making her vision go dark as Cerberus lifted her onto his shoulder. "You won't mind if I play with her for a bit, do you?" He smirked at Fenrir before he Disapparated.

oOo

The grasp on Fenrir's body faded as the men who held him to the floor Disapparated too. Fenrir looked at the floor in desperation as he realised he had lost her, again. He stood up slowly as all eyes were fixed upon him and he walked over to Jax and kneeled next to him. Fenrir rubbed his face as looked at Jax.

"What are we going to do?" Lon asked quietly.

"First we are going to tend to Jax's wound." He said grimly as he waved his wand over Jax who coughed again. The pack gasped loudly as Jax started to laugh like a mad man.

"How?" Lon asked, his eyes wide.

"You seem to forget Adara is an Auror." Fenrir said with a grin whilst lifting Jax up and strode off to the camp.

* * *

Please review ^^ and Have a nice World Animal Day =D


End file.
